Forever Young To Me!
by TheatreCrazy21
Summary: This is how Auslly got together and married and had kids I would go on but I'm absolutly Sugar Honey Ice Tea at summarys. I don't own A&A or Auslly but I want to I also don't own Raura I want too! New faces are gonna arrive!
1. Prologue!

_**I don't own A & A**_

_**Forever Young in my eyes!**_

_**Ally P.O.V**_

Five years is a long time to be dating or so people say but Austin & I were dating for six years where he then proposed at the age of twenty- two. You may think twenty-two is a really old long time to wait to propose. Not to us it was just right as well as it was for our families.

The most supportive was my excitement full sister Tina. She made the wedding real and beautiful to us. The ceremony made us all cry. I wish my mother could have been there to see me walk down the aisle but she sadly passed away from cancer. I'd rather not get into details please.

_**No One P.O.V**_

When Auslly were only a year of marriage ahead Auslly had two children identical twins. They named them Lea & Tara, Lea Catherine Moon & Tara Tina Moon to be exact; Tara's second name came from Ally's elder sister Tina.

After another ten months Lauren Molly Cassidy Moon was born Lauren's second name came from Austin's sister Molly Alex Moon. Then Jonathan Samuel Moon was born into the family his second name came from Cousin Samuel Lawrence who is the child of Molly & her husband Robin.

Jacob Joseph Moon was born next his second name came from Austin's father Joseph Moon. Then another set of twins were born. Kayla Sophia Moon her second name came from Austin's mother Sophia Moon and her twin Katelyn Lola Moon didn't have any name connected to her family.

**That is how this story will be! **

**Joke the story is how Auslly got together and how he propose and all that Sugar honey ice tea!**

**Bye**

**CeCe**

**AusllyLover21**

**Love Ya All**


	2. The Start Of How We Met! Laugh!

**I don't own A&A**

**The start of how we met!**

_**Ally P.O.V**_

"It was a hot day when we met as you can guess its MIAMI! Austin was playing drums with corndogs EW I may add-"I know I was starting to ramble to a FIVE year old but she asked how as she puts it how my mummy and daddy met but in a cute five year old voice.

"Can you ever stop rambling Ally?" My sister-in law shouted to me. Her name is Molly and she is just like her brother otherwise known as daddy to Lea & Tara. Molly started skipping songs from her I-phone until bad romance the Glee cover came on her phone. This was Tara's favourite song the Glee version.

Tara yelped in delight when Kurt or so I'm told started singing the first few notes. Tara started singing along like Austin Tara was an amazing singer but in personality she is a mini-me.

Tara started jumping around and Molly joined her holding her hands and spinning around in gentle circles as she was only five. As soon as the song ended Lea asked me something so I couldn't watch them dancing to Molly's favourite song Poker face the Glee cover AGAIN.

"Did you and daddy meet and it was love at fiwst sight!" Lea asked but she never could pronounce her R's properly so it always came out as a W it was pretty adorable.

Molly must have read my thoughts as she said... "AW that was so cute it always makes me think you guys didn't need a new hobby after all-"Molly paused then burst out into giggles...

"I (Laugh) can't (Laugh) believe that (Laugh)I (Laugh) almost said that (Laugh) you two didn't (Laugh) nee- (Laugh) d and new Hobby!" Molly couldn't stop until Tara stomped on her foot making her wince as she was barefoot and Tara had shoes on.


	3. CONTROL YOUR CHILDREN AUSTIN!

_**I don't own A&A **_

_**Control your child Austin! **_

_**Austin P.O.V**_

"OUCH! TARA WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" I heard Molly shout from the living room as I was in the huge kitchen I- I mean Ally and I owned with the kids, I can't hear all the way from the kitchen as its all an echo, I walked in to Tara, Lea & Ally laughing their heads off. While Molly was holding her foot. I tapped Ally's shoulder it took a while to get her from stop laughing at Molly's misfortune.

"What happened in there?" I asked raising my eyebrow

"Tara stomped on Molly's foot!" Ally cracked up again

"Why?" I asked even more confused

"It's because Molly said that..." Ally tried to say but she apparently laughed at the exact same point as Molly did...

"I (Laugh) can't (Laugh) believe that (Laugh) I (Laugh) almost said that (Laugh) you two didn't (Laugh) nee- (Laugh) d and new Hobby!" Molly couldn't stop until Tara stomped on her foot making her wince as she was barefoot and Tara had shoes on"

I started laughing too until I heard Molly say...

"Austin! Control you children!"


	4. Laurens Birthday And Disturbing Images!

_**I don't own A&A**_

_**Lauren's forth birthday**_

_**Molly P.O.V**_

After the throbbing on my foot went away I walked into the kitchen where Ally and Austin were, how I can put it, _swaying around with Ally in Austin's arms. _It was disturbing. I must have been standing there staring weirdly at them for quite some time as Ally said to my disturbed face...

"If it's so disturbing then don't look Molly!" She said bringing me out of my mix of horrified and disturbed faces.

"Huh?" Lauren asked completely oblivious to what was happening with us as she walked through the door. It was Laurens forth birthday and she was having a small party with her friends. Her friends names that were coming round or so I've been told are Alex & Kylie who are her cousins, my children with Robin, and Rachel from her school.

Rachel was her best friend. Since I was here I brung Alex & Kylie with me so Lauren wouldn't have to wait too long for friends. Behind Lauren was a girl with dark brown hair and blue eyes. She had light freckles and she had great fashion sense. She is rocking that French hat thing** (I can't spell whatever it's called) ** and scarf. I think it is Rachel but I'm not sure.

"What you four doing?" I asked as I noticed Alex & Kylie behind her as well.

"We're getting drinks! Duh?" Rachel said and she phrased her duh as a question to Lauren. Rachel isn't very bright is she?


	5. Tina and Me!

_**I don't own ~ A&A**_

_**Tina and Me!**_

_**Tina P.O.V**_

I am so excited because I am going to see my younger sister, Ally, and my brother- in law, Austin, with their children: Lea; Tara; Lauren; Jonathan; Jacob; Kayla and Katelyn. Even though I'm older I am NOT married but I am in a relationship with someone, Cory Baker, who is my age eighteen.

I guess you could say I'm a tiny bit jealous of Ally because she is married with children who are adorable and all. I'm perfectly happy for her though and I'm perfectly happy with my life. Being committed into a relationship is boring! Right I mean who wants to be in a committed relationship apart from Austin & Ally and Molly with her husband Robin.

OKAY so bottom line is EVERYONE wants to be in a weird committed relationship APART from normal people like me. Whoever does is mad. Right! Good that is a lot off my chest.

I grabbed my door keys and walked out making sure I put them in my bag. I started walking down to their mansion. Since it was only a few doors down at the end of the road it didn't take long to get there. I know you probably think that this is stupid to not see each other even though we live close.

The reason being is when we were sixteen she had a crush on someone called Dallas and I knew but she had been holding this crush for a YEAR! I wanted her to get over it and go with Austin. Yes I knew him! Ally had introduced us even though she walked off with him after! I'm getting off the point! Anyway I kissed Dallas and we got together. So she hated me for that and then her Austin got together.

I got to the door and knocked where Kayla opened the door and I heard Ally's footsteps running down. When she got down she took Kayla away from the door.

"Why are you here?"

"I'll explain over a cup of Joe please!" I exclaimed and she moved to let me in the mansion. I followed her to the kitchen and she closed the door and made me a cup of Joe! Lovely!

When she put it on the small cafe table they had. She went over to me and asked her maid to take my coat that was in my hands. She then hugged me! I hugged back of corse but slightly surprised.

"That was for getting me and Austin together and letting me have a family with him!" She then slapped me.

"That is for leaving because I said something I didn't mean!" We both smiled and hugged again.


	6. We're not ordinary! Look at us!

_**Don't own A&A**_

_**We're not ordinary! Look at us!**_

_**Molly P.O.V**_

I have been born into the weirdest family of the century! Literally Auslly have seven kids and I have four for Christ sakes! Yesterday I felt jealous of Tina. I saw Ally & Tina hug and I thought that or I know that I've been re-placed for everything!

I feel like a freak so does Ally and that I know for a fact! She says she's one because of how many kids she wanted. Austin says he's one too! Only because he let go of a career every time Ally got pregers! In the end he didn't regret it because he loves his children and he would do anything for them.

Why can't I be like that? Do anything for my kids! Alex, Kylie, Samuel and Andy probably want that! I do too!

"I'm sorry is it speaking time for your thoughts day because Ally has been doing that to Jonathan! The poor soul has to listen to the ramble!" Austin said followed by Ally's shouts of...

"I HEARD THAT AND I DON'T RAMBLE!" "YEAH YOU DO!" I shouted back!

"You do know that you can talk to people instead of speaking out your thoughts like it's a national event or holiday otherwise Ally would be winning with a thousand words"

"I HEARD THAT TOO!" We laughed at Allys shouts.

"I know I can talk to people like you and Ally and Tina but I actually want to talk to one of Allys cousins!"

"Which one?" He asked.

"Cassidy the nice one of all the cousins she has apart from Melissa!" I smiled and Austin grinned at me. It was just like we were little. So before Austin met Ally when they were five at first. They didn't remember that but I do. So loud and clear.

_Flashback_

_**3**__**rd**__** person for this flash back**_

_Austin & Molly are walking into the park when Austin bumps into a girl with brown hair. _

"_Sorry! I'm such a klutz!" the girl exclaims from the ground as she had fallen over as did Austin when they bumped into each other. _

"_It's okay right Austin?" a young Molly asks her elder brother._

_Austin was too busy looking into the brunette's eyes as was the brunette looking into his. _

"_AUSTIN! LISTEN TO ME!" Molly shouts into his ears making him jump up._

"_My names Ally by the way!" Ally said to them as she stood up._

"_We don't care! Bye-bye now go to your mother!" At the mention of the word mother Ally's face dropped._

"_Are you okay?" Austin asks _

_Ally shook her head and said..._

"_My mum died of cancer and my sister, Tina, ditched me for her friends!" Austin hugged her and she hugged back. They walked off leaving Molly alone looking sad. She sat down and waited watching Austin and Ally play and laugh. _

_End of flashback_

Back to reality of my P.O.V! Austin left me for Ally when we were little! I felt like such a freak! I realised that Ally was standing there looking like Austin when he came in. Puzzled wait isn't that normal Austin!

"We're not ordinary! Look at us!" Ally exclaimed but I still had the thought in my head.

**Bye**


	7. Breaking fights!

_**I want to but I don't own A & A**_

_**Breaking fights**_

_**Ally P.O.V**_

Today was so hectic in my life with: Austin; Molly; Tina; Lea; Tara; Lauren; Jonathan; Jacob; Kayla and Katelyn. How I coped I really don't know well that's what a mother has to do!

Austin was the first person who annoyed me. That's what he does in my life. Anyway back to what he did! In the night he kept getting up and down because it was too hot. WE LIVE IN FRICKING MIAMI FOR GOD SAKES OF CORSE IT'S HOT! He kept getting water and then going to the bathroom!

Then it was Molly and Tina having an argument at six in the morning! They were arguing about coffee until they saw I and Tina classily pointed out and I quote...

"What's up with your face?" Molly gave me a mirror and I screamed to my tired mirror self!

Next it was Lea, Tara, Lauren, Kayla and Katelyn's turn to piss me off. Fighting over my make- up bag and the T.V remote.

Then it was Jonathan and Jacob who were fighting over the X-box. In the end Austin had to come down because I couldn't reach the box. It was too HIGH OKAY!

I'm back to real time now! Austin walked in with an apologetic look on his face.

"I'm sorry Ally! I really should have helped you with the kids and my sister who is now twenty- two but still acts like a toddler!" Austin shouted the last part about Molly out the door! I smirked.

"I'm sorry for having a short fuse on you all!" I said.

"You did look it but you were too NICE to say anything to me!" He said hugging me.

**Bye **


	8. Meetings and Teasings!

_**I do not own Auslly or A & A if I did they would be together and halfway to saying they LOVE each other!**_

_**Meetings and Teasings**_

_**Austin P.O.V**_

I have just realised I haven't seen Dez in a month and Ally hasn't seen Trish for a month! That may be because they've been on holiday to Madrid in Spain! Also that Ally has never really talked or wrote anything for my career choice. That is probably because I gave it up for my family. I still miss my career and Allys amazing voice for when she wrote songs for me!

Anyway back to Trish and Dez! I decided that Ally the kids and I with Molly are going to see them today! Let's see whether they _still _fight like an old married couple! Oh my life is so fun! Not.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When we all got to Trish and Dez's house Lauren jumped out with glee much like Ally would. Molly also did that but she jumped to the house from the car while grabbing Tara and screaming! Toddler I repeat!

"Trish is going to be SO mad at us!" Ally said

"If she is still like she was when we were all sixteen then yes!" Ally playfully slapped me

"She's probably more civilised then that Austin!" She said giggling

When we finally got there Ally put her finger on Molly's head to stop her from jumping up and down!

"WHAT DO YOU WA-? Oh HEY Auslly and kids!" Trish teased us when she saw us.

"Don't call us that Trish!" I said with a silent smirk on my face

"And look at me thinking she's now one of the civilised lot" Ally whispered to me and we walked in.

**Bye **


	9. Trez and Upsets!

**I do not own A & A at all!**

_**Trez and Upsets!**_

_**Trish P.O.V**_

Auslly and family came to visit yesterday and let's just say I feel un- appreciated and- OH guess who got a job at the hairdressers.

It all started with Molly the friend stealer...

_Flash back in 3__rd__ person_

_As Austin, Ally, Molly, Lea, Tara, Lauren, Jonathan, Jacob, Kayla and Katelyn walk inside Kayla almost gets hit by a flying piece of cheese! She obviously screamed._

"_DEZ! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT USING THAT STUPID CATAPULT?" Trish shouted at the top of her voice as Ally grabbed Kayla who was now picking at the cheese stain mark on the wall desperately trying to clean it off. Let's just say Kayla has OCD but she didn't know it as she is only 3!_

"_Honey its okay aunt Trish will clean that up!" Molly said to her while Ally was trying to pry her off the wall. _

_Suddenly Tina rushed through the door and she glared at Austin. _

"_There's no FIRE here! You little idiot Austin!" Austin held up his phone as Ally gave him a confused. _

"_Hold on a minute are Trish and Dez here and are they going to be in the same room?" Tina asked Molly smiling the smallest part. Molly nodded as Tina said. _

"_I knew there was a reason for staying here! Anyway put on the kettle I'll have one coffee please Trish! I just ran here due to stupidity of Austy- poo as Ally used to put it!" Tina said trying to hide __**SOME **__embarrassment from Tina herself succeeding greatly to the gnawing of Allys hair. _

_They all laughed and Molly took Ally's hair from her mouth acting like better friends then Ally and Trish ever were. Trish loved to embarrass Ally it was sometimes the most entertaining. _

"_Guess who got a new job at-" Trish paused as she saw Ally and Molly hugging._

_End of flashback_

Ally didn't even want to hear about my new job! I got a call from my boss just as I thought the day couldn't get worse.

I picked up the phone to my boss, Sally, and all I heard was...

"Trish I am so NOT sorry to say this but you are FIRED!" Well I did stink at the job let's just say she will not be coming back without any hair now will she!

**Did you like, love, hate, despise or did you find it so boring you haven't even read it but you reviewed anyway! Please review it means a lot more then you think! **


	10. Shining & Starbucks!

_**I don't own A & A**_

_**Shining & Starbucks **_

_**Austin P.O.V**_

Ally and I were sitting in Starbucks talking about Tina. She's seemed really... not with the world or on cloud 9.

"Yesterday Kayla asked her for a grape at lunch when you were at work and Tina lost it! She started running around saying or singing. Going to the chapel and we're gonna get married!" Ally said and threw her arms in the air to emphasise her point.

"Has this ever happened before because it could or might be the fact that her best friend also known as her other boyfriend-"

"Carl or Cory" She asked

"Carl because Cory wasn't counted as a boyfriend as all he wanted was your 'brother' to met him" I said.

"Satin!" Ally screamed to me catching un-wanted attention from star bucks.

"I thought you didn't have a brother!"

"I told you I did when we met." She pointed out

"Whoops! Anyway what's his name and why Satin?" I asked her

"Satin because we joke he's a devil in the new show he's in! His real name is Chris and he's a big actor in a new TV show, WHAILS, it's a horror!" she replied.

"Okay anyway we're off the point!" I exclaimed "Carl called me and asked me on ways to propose!" Ally squealed.

"That is one big step and why ask you?" Ally asked smirking.

"I can be very romantic for your information! I was when I proposed to you!"

"I know! I'm just screwing with ya!" Ally said to me and we got up to leave with our coffees.

Since the town and Starbucks was only half a mile from our mansion we walked home where Evelyn was looking after Kayla while we were out. Evelyn is our maid but since Lacy who is our babysitter was ill she had to step in for free.

Evelyn was quite short but still taller than Ally with brown hair with red highlights she had light freckles and she was skinny. **(I described me except for the skinny part) **She is only 22 so she can do a whole lot more for the house and cleaning.

"Hi Austin & Ally! Can I talk to you?" She said in a Spanish voice** (Like the old housekeeper from meet the fockers) **

"Yeah of corse!" I said and we walked into the living room. Where Kayla was sleeping lightly on the sofa.

"Kayla feels left out because you apparently spend too much time at work" Evelyn whispered to us.

_**Bye **_


	11. Zeros and Heroes!

_**I don't own A & A or Hercules or Ice age 4**_

_**Zeros and Heroes**_

_**Tina P.O.V**_

Austin, Ally, Molly and I were forced to watch a movie with the _children_! Since we were forced to watch something we all settled for Hercules or Ice age 4. **(AN: I saw Ice age today so let's just pretend that it's come out on DVD! Amazing by the way I laughed my butt off!)**

In the end we settled for Hercules as it was Laurens favourite film this month. And the fact Lauren really CAN scream for a film!

In the end we had our own little Hercules his name is Jonathan Samuel Moon or in this case Hercules as I said before. Anyway Jonathan started to kick the wall earning a warning of death from Ally and I quote...

"If you carry on with that then there won't be a Hercules anymore"

Austin glared at her so she replied...

"What? The only way to get children to do stuff in to threaten them with death! Like say you say to a child to put on their coat and they say...no I don't want to then I would say if you don't put on your coat then you will get hypothermia and DIE! Or if you say hold my hand when crossing the road and they say NO again I would then say if you don't hold my hand when crossing then a car will hit you and you WILL DIE! Or my personal favourite... GO to bed they say NO I don't want to go to bed... I would then say umm. If you don't go to bed I will personally kill you! Their all scared of me!"

"No their not Ally! Their scared of Austin!" I claimed

"Really let test that then!" Ally said as all four of us walked into the kitchen where Lea & Tara were drinking glasses of water.

"Austin ask if Tara's done her homework or Lea or both to test!" Austin nodded

"Lea, Tara have you done your homework"

"No and I don't care really its just homework!" They replied in unison.

"Now me!" Ally said with a smirk

"Girls have you done your homework!"

"No mum but we'll do it now promise!" They ran off and came back with their homework in hand. Ally smiled. Molly and I laughed are butts off.

"You're too soft and fun!" Molly said

"You got it or you don't!" Ally said

"Ally is just stubborn that's why" I said earning a glare from Ally.

"You're a Zero to a Hero!" We all said.

**Bye **


	12. Alexandra D 3 the name for both storys!

_**I don't own A & A**_

I am thinking if I should do a story where Ally's father is abusive and her father's friend ,who they all say is her uncle because they're so close, always tries to stop it happening but then he becomes FBI and things might look up for Ally! Ally's mother is dead, will be explained, so yeah Crappy life huh?! !

Austin & Ally will be dating! People who I imagine they are as like a movie but a story:

Ally = Laura Marano

Austin= Ross Lynch

Dez = Callum Worthy

Trish = Rani Rodriguez

Lester = Andy Milder

Mindy = Ashley Fink

Dallas = Noah Centineo

Neal **(Something) (Can I have names please if you can) **= Matt Bomer

Alex Daddario = Kate Moreau

**Look up who they are if you dunno!**

**Bye**


	13. Alexandra Daddario for real!

**_Alexandra Daddario! _**

**_Ally P.O.V_**

**__****_  
_**_Today seems un-usual for some odd known reason sure it's my birthday but Austins say I have a big surprise in store for me. The kids ALL seem excited and they've been giving more information than Austin wants them to give. Literally!_

_It seems that Molly & Tina both know what's coming for me. They say its like skeletons in the closet. I thought that meant a BAD history but to Molly it's not bad but it is a ghost from the past. Urgggg! I wish I knew I HATE surprises with a burning passion unless it is Austin doing something let's face when will AUSTIN be romantic volenterally?!_

_Just as that thought crossed my mind herd reunion from Ice age stared playing for some odd reason and I walked to where it came from so the living room. There stood Alexandra Diddario my best friend from my wearing nappys stages. _

_"Alex is that really you!" she nodded her head. _

_"I'm back Ally and look!" she held out her hand for me to see a wedding ring around her finger._


	14. Alexandra POV

**_I don't own Austin & Ally_**

**_School Teachers!_**

**_Alexandra P.O.V_**

**__**_I work a school teacher for well 3-5 ages of children. This is important 'cause I teach Lauren and I thought she looked exactly like Ally and her last name is Moon. So I looked up her school file. Where it said..._

**_Pupil: Lauren Cassidy Moon _**

**_Age: 4 turning 5 _**

**_Medical problems: Kidney failure _**

**_Siblings that attended to Hills Infant School: Lea Moon, Tara Moon, Johnathan Moon, Jacob Moon, Katelyn Moon, Kayla Moon. Alexandra Moon (cousin), Samuel Lawrence (cousin), Kate Moon (cousin), Andrew Lawrence (cousin). _**

**_Mother & Father: Ally Lynsday Moon ( Dawson) Austin Monica (insert laugh here) Moon_**

_I stopped reading then but really Monica. Austin better be ready for some serious teasing when I see him. He was. Damn! _

_Anyway back to what I was gonna say. Laurens getting bullied._


	15. Telling the Halks!

**_I don't own Austin & Ally_**

**_Telling the Halks! _**

**_Alexandra P.O.V_**

**__**_I feel terrible for what Im gonna have to tell Austin & Ally. Just as Lauren came in I thought it would be bad. By the scrape on her knee and mud on her clothes. She came in with tear-streaks down her face which made me run and hug her insatantly. _

_"What's happened to you Lauren?" I asked straight away_

_"Somebody pushed me to the gwound and mud!" is all she said in a sad cold choice of voice. _

_"Who and have you told anybody else?" _

_She nodded and said..._

_"They all know they don't do anything though!" _

_"Who did this? Lauren tell me the truth!"_

_"Chwistan, Clawke and Cian" she said sadly as the bell rang loudly signalling to come back to class. _

_"They're all on your table with Claire and Bernadette! Huh all C's and one B and L! I want you and Bernadette to move places with Lucy and Sally okay so you can be with a friend and your sister Tara! Tell Bernadette that too!" I said Tell that to Bernadette to over my shoulder. Making her giggle and she told Bernadette and they moved. _

_I told Lucy and Sally they didn't mind they knew what Lauren is going through and she is their always has to be a hard part to this though and that's real class time. _

_We had art with paper - mâché. Mama knows nothing good is coming outta this lesson. And when Mama knows, Mama knows._

_First Mama was right Christain threw newspaper at her head. Clarke did too but this time with paper- mâché. Cian actually helped to get all of it out of her hair after all Cian and Lauren used to be friends before Clarke and Christain came along. _

_I listened to their conversation when I got more newspaper from the cupboard. _

_"I am so sorry for pushing you and I really wanna be friends like we used to be" Lauren nodded as to say she did to. Just as I came out I saw them hugging. _

_At the end of the school day Lauren and I walked home together and we got whippy Ice-cream. _

_" You do know I have to tell your parents whats been happening right Lauren? Can I call you Laur!" She shook her head. _

_"Lauren please and yeah know sadly" she said _

_We finished our whippys and got to the mansion I now live in with them and my finance. The lord is testing me! _

_Ally was there with the others wondering where Lauren was. _

_"Ally can I talk to you and Austin" she nodded and led me to where Austin was the living- room. Lauren tried to run away but I caught her and said to wait outside the double doors._

_"So what do you wanna talk about?" Ally said_

_"Laurens getting bullied at school" _

_"What are you talking about Alex!" _

_"She came in with mud everywhere and a scrape on her knee and she told me Chritain, Clarke and well I dunno about Cian were doing it all" _

_Suddenly Ally broke down crying! _

_"I'm so sorry what'd I do!" _

_"Nothing it's just that I'm a horrible mother!" _

_"No your not Alls your an amazing mother! Don't think that!" Me and Austin saidon unison. _

_"She told me they hurt her and I ignored it because I thought she was just over- doing it a tad!" _

_"Ally that shows that you don't want our baby hurt!" Austin exclaimed _

_"I feel terrible I really do" _

_" Where's she now" _

_I pointed to the door and let her ran to hug her with Austin. There was a knock at the door and there stood was Tina Dawson. _

_"Tobys cheating on you!" _


	16. Dedicated!

_**I don't own A & A**_

The last chapter was dedicated to my friend Daria who got beaten up and is still getting bullied. Love ya and hope it gets better. The chapter was also dedicated to my uncle John who tragicly died of Cancer on Monday the 13th of August. Also Tia Sharp R.I.P to them both.


	17. Bestie is the Beastie!

_**I don't own A & A**_

Alexandra's bestie is beastie!

Tina p.o.v

As soon as the words left my mouth and the picture had been shown Alex had walked off so I followed every tiny step she took. I knew she was crying even if she made no sound.

"So sorry! Ya don't need that on your first day!" I exclaimed a country accentcreeping in.

"No it's good you told me now rather than later right!?" she formed it as a question as to be answered.

"No baby no, No baby no!" Ally exclaimed to Lauren as she picked up Kayla from her pram just as Ally put her in. She then saw us two with Alex crying silently taking off her engagement ring from her left hand.

"Ally how did you find proper love!" Alex exclaimed

"Well I found Austin and I just knew" " Listen think this every broken heart is one stepcloser to finding true love!"

"Life isn't a fairytale that doesnt happen!"

"I know but no panphlet will tell you what to do with a bullied little girl with her best friends teacher being cheated on and trust me I've tried MANY of times!"

"Can I see the picture closer!" when the words came out of Ally's mouth I realside now how Ally knew what happened and she still had my phone!

"Alex this is your new bestie!"

"What? Some friend you are b***h!" I said


	18. Another Dedication!

_**I don't own A & A.**_

_**Another Dedication! **_

_****_The last chapter was dedicated to one of MY new best friends Brittany Jasmin. Happy birthday hon! Have a good 1! Also to my birthday tomorrow I can't write but-will male up for it! Promise!


	19. Cow!

_**I Dont own Austin and Ally**_

_**Cow!**_

_**Alexandra P.O.V**_

"That b****y cow!" Ally said.**(1) **Austin gaped at her as he walked in.

"What did I do? Whatever it is I'm sorry" he said

"YOU... I dunno I wasn't talking to you but now you've said sorry let me take the chance!" Ally said to him then walked out as we started to look confused.**(2) **

"Sorry for that. Ally wants to do something and I think its a really bad idea!"**(3)**

"Okay then Austin. You do know that its like one in the morning! So me and Tina have been here nearly five hours!" I said getting up to go to bed.

(1) kind of OOC

(2) will be explained in a different chappy

(3) talking about the same thing

_**The next day **_

"Lauren time to get up" I said walking in but then seeing her already up and well ready.

"I know I'm up and ready and I've had my breakfeast" She said getting up and walking out her door. On the way I decided to look around her room. Woah she really likes Chris Colfer.

I walked out the door and we walked to school together. Lauren comes with me because she likes watching me get ready apparently she wants to be a teacher. Even though shes dyslexic so is Austin figures she has the same personality as him.

"Why do you have to come in so early to school aren't you tired!" she asked

I shook my head and shrugged. Just as I finished getting ready Cian came through the door. He is always the first in and he's smart. Cians going places.

"Morning Miss woah what happened to your ring on your finger!" He said as he realised my ring was gone.

"Nothing I was washing up and I forgot to put it back on" It wasn't a big lie.

"Okay let me start that again!" Cian said and walked out the door and walked back in saying.

"Morning Miss Diddario!" I laughed

"You dont need to do that Cian but I'm glad you did! Your funny!" Lauren and I laughed and tried to get out the words.

"Lauren go to your seat please" I said as others walked in.

"Morning every one!" I said as every one fillied in the seats.

"Right register the worst part of the day huh?"

"Cian Andrews, Clarke Andrews, Lily Andrews, Abigail & Callum Beckton, Ellie Ellis & Faye Ellis & John Ellis, Cassidy & Claire Jackson, Bernadette Kelly **(1)**, Lauren Moon,Tara Moon, Quinn Rider, Sally Rider, Lucy Rider, Max Stubs, Jack Stone, Christian Walker, Luke Walker and Samantha Walker. Are all here!" "Off the maths now"

That brings back memories but Ally should remember it more than me. How Auslly got together at five in maths but broke up a year later.

_Flashback in 3rd person_

_"Right class today you will be partnered up!" _

_"Trish you will be with Alexandra, Dez you will be will Cassidy Jenkins __**(2)**_, _Ally you will be with Austin..." _

_The woman carried on and Austin and Ally walked up to each-other. _

_"Hey!"Austin and Ally said _

_"What are we learning about again! Sorry I forgot because I think your smile is worth like a million bucks!" Ally said and then got embarrassed. _

_"Thanks I wanna be a rockstar when I grow up and same to you except its your eyes! SORRY!" They giggled. _

_At the end of the lesson Ally kissed Austin on the cheek. And he said he liked her more then a friend she said it too and five seconds later. BOOM instant boyfriend. _

_End of flashback!_

**(1) Bernadette Kelly is my Irish great Aunt so yeah**

**(2) Cassidy Jenkins is Cassidy from the melody diner and Cassidy Jackson is her daughter.**

**I dont own Chris Colfer I just love 'im**


	20. Introducing Neal!

I don't own A & A

_**Introducing Neal!**_

_**Lauren's P.O.V**_

Mommys told me that one of her fwiends from when she was my age is coming to see us. I am so excited. I also found out that daddy wanted to call me Celia but mum had a wight go at him.

_**Austin's P.O.V **_

"I still cant believe that your lying to the kids!" I said to Ally as we were setting the table for breakfeast. Pancakes WOAH!

Lauren came down first having three whole pancakes and then just sitting there packing her bag for school. She was obviously waiting for Alex she adores her. Next Jonathan came down with Lea and Tara following. Then Katelyn and Kayla. Lastly Jacob came down with his hair EVERYWHERE.

Once Alex came down she grabbed a breakfeastbar and quickly ate it.

"I'm leaving now!" She waved goodbye and left with Lauren following her.

_**No One P.O.V**_

Alex walked quickly to work with Lauren she was late and that wasn't good. It was a quater day for Laurens year as another year was going to look at the school. They only stayed there till twelve- thirty.

Once they got there every child in the class was ready for registration. Alex did it quickly and they went to assembly ASAP.

Alex sat in a chair near Lauren and Cian. Too Bad he sat behind her and Christian sat next to her. Christian said something then when he finished a sly and sneaky smile. It made Alex wonder what he'd said..

_**Alex P.O.V **_

When assembly ended we went back to class. I taught them some french. Bonjour! J'ai m apelle. au revoir

"Bonjour! J'ai m' apelle Alex! Now say that but with your name. So J'ai m'apelle Cian or J'ai m' apelle Bernadette."

"Right I'll go around the class and ask you to say J'ai m'apelle and your name!"

After they all did it. We had break.

At the end of the school day me and Lauren walked home in silence until a question that was eating me alive and burning my insides. Knowing this would ease my mind out of a lot of things. Just as I was about to ask the question my phone went off playng Pack up by Eliza Doolittle **(1)**. I looked and saw I'd accidently pressed play on the song I turned it off.

When we got home I opened the door. And when I started my sentence Lauren ran upstairs. After about twenty- five seconds I heard Hall of fame by The Script**(2)** come blaring down.

I went up there when it ended and went to my room. It played two more times before I went to her room to see if she was ok. She sat there listening to it silent tears falling down her face.

"Lauren are you okay? You don't look it and I wanna ask you something!" I said the last part quickly.

She wiped her tears and shook her head. I walked up to her and gave her a hug.

"What did Christian say to you at assembly this morning?"

"He said that I was weid and I was a loser and that I'm not worth anything!" Lauren said sadly and it broke my heart.

We were up there for what seemed like an hour but was only twenty minutes. Ally would be home from work any minute now.

I went downstairs and got some brown bread and shoved it in my mouth quickly when the door went. I think thats Ally. I got another piece and shoved it down my mouth. I walked to the door and revealed Al- A really fit guy.

I chewed the bread and well gaped at him.

"Who are you?" I asked

"Not even a I dunno... Maybe a Hey!" He exclaimed

"Fine. Hello. Who the hell ARE you?"

"Neal. Neal Dawson."

**(1) I dont own Pack up or Eliza Doolittle **

**(2) I don't own Hall of Fame or the Script I love it though.**


	21. Still have no idea who you are!

I don't own A & A

_**Hey! Still have no idea who you are!**_

_**Alex P.O.V**_

"Who.. Why.. Why... Who."

" Is Ally here?"

"What? She's at work! She'll be back in any minute from now!" I said staring at him. He had gelled hair so it looked neater It didn't look gelled though, but you could just tell. His eyes are light blue but shining from the hall light. I wonder if his eyes do that all the time. He was skinny but not _too _skinny. He is quite fit actually. I thought silently. He wore a suite, not too fancy, like what you would wear to work. He looked casual with his hat laid gently across his head. In short. Fit but just right.

"Are you okay?" I nodded my head after been taken out of my trance.

"Wanna come in?" "I'll take your case!" He walked in casualy until I led him into the living room. Where Lauren was.

"Hey Lauren. This is Neal. Go get the others!" Neal smiled at her and waved goodbye as she went to get them.

"That's Ally and Austin's Daughter!" He looked nervous and shocked now. But nodded a little shyly.

"Don't get shy now there's six more!"

They all walked in. Smiling at him.

"I'm Lea, This is Tara!"

"I'm Lauren, That's Jonathan!"

"I'm Jacob and this is Kayla!"

"I'm Katelyn and your.. ALEX'S NEW BOYFRIEND!"

"No Neal's not my new boyfriend! I just broke off a marriage. So yeah! I still don't no why he's here!"

"To visit Ally and Austin and the kids" Neal said to the kids sad faces when he didn't mention them. Their little faces lit up like when they met me.

They went back to where they were before. Lauren went with Tara and Lea **(never mentioned them like that) **Which was good I could get to know fity- I mean Neal.

"So Neal where did you live before you came here?"

"New York!"

"The big apple! I used to love it there. "

"When did you live there?" He asked me

"Um... When I was four I moved there. My dad couldn't live with the fact that he still lived in the house where my mother killed herself."

"Hold up. Your mum killed herself?" I nodded sadly. As a maid Evelyn brought out some tea like she always does when someone comes in.

"Thanks Evelyn. Anyway. When we moved to new york with my sister Myrtice. **(Pronouced M- tice)** She's younger then me so she had no idea what was going on. So after two or three years there Dad married a girl name Susie. She was horrible to Myrtice. But acted all nice to me. And Dad and Susie started fighting after a month of marriage. When she blurted out that she hit Myrtice once or twice dad got mad and divorced her. I met Ally a year after being there at the age of five. I told her everything after Susie left. My dad started to miss Susie. So he went to get her back. He went there and she was with another man. Like mum did once. He missed mum and said he wanted to be with her. So he left us at a home and did what she did."

"Oh My God I'm so so so sorry" He said sipping his tea quietly

"When did you leave there?" He asked

"When I was nine I got kicked out so did Myrtice. She was seven. We apparently were too michevious for there. We lived homeless until I became seventeen. When I told Ally. She let us live with her. I was so so grateful to her." I said to him missing out certain things about my past things that I might I might tell him in a few weeks/months.

Just then Austin & Ally walked through the living room door. Ally's eyes widened as Neal turned around.

"Hey Neal. Did Chris come with you. Hey Alex"

"Hey!" I said quickly

"Oh by the way one of your neighbors bonkers" Neal stated

"We know!" Ally said and they hugged. I saw Austin signal for me to come over to talk to him.

"When did he get here?"

"About an... hour ago! Where were you?" I asked confused.

"We went to Costa's for twenty minutes. Then went to see Trish and Dez. Oh before I forget I got you a coffee." Austin said pulling out a coffee from Ally's handbag.

"Ohh. Yay a coffee." I said excitedly and drank it within the space of two minutes.

"Good God Alex! You can sure drink coffee"

"I know it's a gift!" I exclaimed happily.

"Hey guys. You coming! We're going to talk now"

"Okay then!" Austin and I said in unison

"What are we talking about then!"

"Where did you originaly come from Alex?" Ally looked at him like he had grow three heads but smiled along anyway.

"I originaly come from The Republic Of Ireland and France."

"Where in Ireland and France?" Neal asked me

"In Ireland there's this small town called Wexford.**(I come from there) **And in France I come from Paris"

"Who's who?"

"My mother is from Ireland and my dad is French" I said to Neal answering his questions.

"Anyway um.. have you any brothers or sisters?" I nodded to Neal

"I have a sister Myrtice" I said.

"Where does she live now?" He asked

"She lives down the road. Number twenty- nine." I said

Neal nodded

"What about you? Any other sisters or brothers?"

"Well Ally, Chris and Tina. That's it!" Neal said

"Oh right! Duh! Um... Any relationships?" I asked

"No. You?"

"I used to have a fiancee! But he cheated on me with my ex- bestie. I'm gonna hit the hay I have the weekend tomorrow happy right!" I said going to my room and laying on my bed. Neal walked in.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry for asking that. It was stupid." He appologised to me and sat next to me as I sat up.

"It's okay I'm not upset." I said

"That's okay then." he said

"It's sweet that you care. Toby would just leave me alone to be upset thinking he wouldn't get involved with it at all." I said blushing at his consideration.

"I'm gonna hit the hay as I said."

"You gotta get dressed into your PJ'S first" I realised that I did indeed have to get changed.

"Thank's Neal" I said as he turned to walk to the door.

"My pleasure" He said and winked at me. He walked out.

"Night" he said softly from behind the door. I said it back a little louder then he had after.

Neal had this little effect on me. I though that he was just good looking when I first saw him but now I felt happy when he was with me. Like a weight would be lifted off my shoulders soon. And Neal made that happen. Somehow he wasn't JUST fit. He was FIT and considerate, kind, caring, loving and loveable. He is so so loveable. My loveable. More loveable than Toby was ever. Sweeter then Toby. Kinder then Toby. More considerate then Toby. I never told Toby anything about my past. Partly because he was a journalist who wrote whatever he heard in full detail. Yet I don't even know anything except he is the brother of Ally and Tina and Chris, who I don't even know for christ sakes, and that he cares about my life and me. Thats something I'm very unfamiliar to. All my life when I was little revlvolved around Myrtice's survival. Not mine. I love her and I'm older I had a right to keep her from harm and I had/have to make sure she'll/ she'd survive what we went through. It was very rough for us both. But worse for her. She didn't know anyone and she had no friends then. I had Ally. She had me and no-one else. Neal is someone I can trust. I hope. I think this for ten/ fifteen minutes when I need to read. I'm in the middle of Blood Tie's by Sophie Mckenzie. **( I don't own this book) **It's amazing so far. I love Rachel in it. And Theo sounds fit.

When I came to page 290 I put the book down and went to see Ally.

As I walked down the stairs I heard Ally and Neal talking to Austin in unison.

"Hey." I said when I got into the living room.

"I never knew you wore glasses Alex" I looked confused but I then realised that I left on my glasses. I took them off fast. I smiled.

"I just came to ask you guys a question. Can I ask?" I asked as you can guess.

"Yeah sure. What?" Ally said

"Do Lea, Tara, Lauren, Jonathan, Jacob, Kayla and Katelyn know that Neal's your brother?"

Ally shook her head. So did Neal and Austin.

"Why?"

"Because then they'll expect stuff from him. Since we're rich we get them what they want. Neal can't and they're only little. So we'll let him living here settle in for a couple of months. And then we'll say. Okay Alex." I nodded at Austin. Then Ally. And Neal last.

I smiled and went to my bedroom. Thinking of Neal until I fell asleep.

**Done! I want 2 or 3 review otherwise no chapters. I'm kidding just 1 or 2!**


	22. Always on my mind!

I don't own A & A

_**Always on my mind!**_

_**Neal P.O.V**_

Alex seemed phased when I first got here. She gaped at me basically. I felt like gapeing back she is really pretty. Maybe even FIT for a girl. She was wearing a short purple dress. Her blue eyes stared int mine for a second. She had long brown hair. That fell down to her stomach. She was wearing earings that dangled to the middle of her neck. They curved at the end with little bubbles. Her necklace had three bubbles to match.

Once I explained who I was she let me in. Where she introduced me to some kids. Then we talked and talked again when Austin & Ally got back. After that we all went to bed. I was shattered.

The morning after I smelt egg and bacon. Apperently they always have them on Saturday's. I walked through what seemed 100 halls but was just 2 halls before I even got to the stairs. Then I finally managed to find the kitchen. Thirteen plates were set out neatly across the table. Why so many I dunno. Lets think there's only seven kids, four adults. Why two extra.

"Hey Neal. Grab whatever you want from the counter and put it on the table. Then enjoy" Ally said to me.

Just then Alex came down and a knock on the door made her run to it. Falling down the stairs in the process.

She opened the door revealing two girls. About two years younger then us or at least it looked it.

"Hey, Hey A, A and A!" The blonde said and the dark haired repeated.

They both came and grabbed some food setting it on the table and digging in.

"Who are you fitso?" The blonde asked

"MOLLY that's Ally's brother" Austin scolded her

The girl's name who I had just learnt was Molly looked at Ally then me.

"I don't see- Wait! Now... Yeah... Huh?... What... Oh... There it is. I see it now!" Molly exclaimed to Ally and him.

"So do I" the dark haired one said

"I'm Neal. Neal Dawson. And you are?" I said

"Tina!" The brunette said standing up and walking over to me and sticking out her hand to me. I shook it.

"Molly!" the other one said pushing Tina out the way sticking out her own hand. I shook hers too.

"Pleasure. Now I'm starving so yeah" I said taking a space next to where Alex sat. I knew her more than Molly and Tina. Ally was just sitting at the top of the table next to Austin. Alex got up and turned on the radio. Linkin Park was playing **(* dont own Linkin Park) **she loved them apparently. What I've done played.**(*don't own the song) **Alex sang along with the music.

"I start again..." She sang quietly to herself.

"Your gonna sit back down right?" I asked her as she grabbed her plate and put it in the wash as seven kids came down the stairs.

"Yeah just putting my plate down."

Katelyn or Kayla nearly sat in her seat. When Alex picked her up and started moving her around the room kissing her head. She got to a seat and put her down.

"No one sits in my seat" Alex said sitting down again.

"Are you gonna show Neal around today" Alex asked

"We can't we're seeing Trish and Dez now with the kids. Apart from Lauren she hates car rides. And this one is apparently too long"

"I could take Neal out and Lauren. I'm looking after her anyway and it's not like Neals going anywhere else!" Alex exclaimed.

"Okay! You okay with this Neal!" I nodded.

"So get dressed and then we'll go!" Lauren said and she walked upstairs.

"Who said she's calling shots but she right! GO!" ALex said and I went to get dressed.

**************LINE *********** BREAK*******************

Once I finished dressing I went down to Alex leaning down to get something behind the sofa.

"Are you okay there?" I asked

"Yeah. I dropped my keys to the house when cleaning a top off the sofa I put them there and they fell. I knocked them down there. Could you help me get them?" I nodded and helped her.

Once we got them. Lauren came down. All ready. We left after saying goodbye to the house people.

Lauren skipped ahead beckoning for me to follow her. Alex ran to her and turned her around.

"We're not going to Bernadettes" She said and Lauren walked the other way and ALex ran after her agian. This time to help her cross a road we had gotten to. We waited 2 minutes before we crossed. We had to go to a bus stop. Where Lauren ran around the space. She went to climb a gate to a park we were leaning on.

"No Lauren you'll hurt yourself and your mum will rip my head off if you come back hurt" Alex said. She stopped straight away.

She started to run around when there was a noise in a bush so Alex and I turned to see what it was. When we turned back Lauren had ran into the road slightly.

"NO LAUREN GET HERE NOW! OR there won't be a you to kill me for!" Alex and I said in unison. And she came running back saying the bus was here.

We got on for 10 minutes when Alex said we were getting off at the next stop.

We stepped out when it was time. We walked into the shopping centre first. Where a shop called Sonic Boom was first on the outskirts. We walked inside.

Lauren ran to Lester otherwise known as dad. She gave him a hug.

"Hey you Lauren where's Ally?" She pointed at us two.

"Alex! Long time no see!" He said. They hugged quickly

"And then there's me Neal! Your eldest son!" I said

"Neal oh my god is that really you" I nodded and we hugged quickly too.

"We just came to see you! But we have to go. Bye!" Alex said and Lauren and me said goodbye too.

"Bye!"

We walked to Billls surf shop and Cheese out of my league. Then we went inside the Melody diner for lunch. We all had Chips and Salsa. Leading to a small dance three times.

When we finished there we walked passed many shops like Cupcake city, Magic Store,Pet Store, Mug store, YoYo cart, Yarn barn, Dry Cleaners, Make up kiosk apparently we had to go in there. We also went to T-shirt world, Megaphone world, It's a racket, Pick a card, Suzy's soups, Sausage cart and Mail boxes and so forth. Thats all we went in at first before Lauren got tired so we sat down.

After ten minutes of sitting down Alex's phone went off blaring Lawson Standing in the dark.**(*don't own Lawson or standing in the dark) **Alex answered happily. Her smile faded as the conversation. When she hung up she stood and walked down to the bus stop. Lauren and I followed confused.

"What's up?"

"Huh? Nothing! We have to go. 'cause Ally is getting worried and Lauren is meeting a freind from aa different school in twenty minutes" Alex said.

The bus came soon after she said that. We got home and Alex went to find something. I followed and saw she was talking to Tina. I listened.

"So what did you say to Carl?" Alex asked

"I said no to the proposal" Tina said

"What.. Why, Why woman WHY!" Alex whined.

"'cause I like someone else and he broke up with me" Tina said quite matter- of factly.

"Ohh. Sorry. So who is this mystery guy?" Alex asked

"A guy that you know. One of Toby's friends. Starts with an R and you and him have been best mates since forever." Tina said

"No you like Robbie Garce! Get in there girl" Alex said and then realised so she banged her head on the table five times before Tina asked who she liked/ loved.

"Well theres this one guy..." She said and I don't know why but I desperately hoped it will be me.

"WHO!" Tina shouted getting excited.

"Ally's brother,Neal" Tina let out a loud pitchy scream and I fist- bumped the air silently for some reason.

"OH MY GOD! I CANT BELIEVE THIS!" Tina screamed.

**Ohhhh Neal knows!**


	23. Neither Can I!

_**I dont own A & A**_

_**Neither Can I **_

_**Tina P.O.V**_

I can not belive ALEX likes/loves NEAL. It's really sweet and really weird but it gave me a plan to be a love matchmaker. Thank god they have me or Alex would've never admitted. Time to get Neal to.

I walked up to him and asked to talk alone with him. We went to the kitchen as Molly was in the living room. She knew the plan. I gave her the signal to get out her phone and spy through the door and record what Neal and I will say. I must say the plan is _am-az-ing. _**(Let the sound of a high pitched girl voice spacing the words) **

"What'd you wanna talk to me about?" He asked

"How you doin'?" I said making conversation.

"How you doin' That it" he asked I nodded.

"Fine but there are some thin-"

"Okay lets cut the c**p" I cut in.

"Do you like Alex yes or no?" I said

Neal hesitated but then nodded.

"Yeah you do!" I screamed

"But can you say it out loud please?"

"I like Alex. There are you happy now that I've said it" I nodded and skipped out the door to find Molly waiting there waving her phone in her hand awkwardly smiling at me.

We ran upstairs to Alex and played it for her. She smiled after hearing it. She then stood up so did I and Molly did too.

"Come closer I wanna tell you something" She said

"Don't mess with my love life" She whispered into my ear and then went back and slapped me across and saying it to Molly. Molly got ready for the hit Alex realised this and stomped onto her foot.

"OW!" We said in unison as it sunk in that she had slapped and stomped on our feet.

With that she ran downstairs. So did we.

**********LINE*********BREAK*************

**The next day **

_**Lauren P.O.V**_

Today is monday and Nealie made up a song to help me remember the days. Apart from Friday he says to remember that one as it's the end of school weeks. It goes...

_Monday, one day_

_Tuesday, two's day_

_Wendesday, what day _

_THURSDAY!_

It's funny. It made me laugh when he sang it. **(I don't own this F.R.I.E.N.D.S does I just think its funny) **

I decided to walk to school without Alex today but she was behind me to make sure I'm okay.

When we got there,to school I mean, Cian was there waiting for me at the door like we normally do. Alex was late up today so she got another teacher to cover for her or so she told me.

"Sorry I'm late I didn't get much sleep last night" Alex said as she stepped one foot in the door.

"Morning Miss Diddiario"

"Let's take the register! Cian Andrews, Clarke Andrews, Lily Andrews, Abigail & Callum Beckton, Ellie Ellis & Faye Ellis & John Ellis, Cassidy & Claire Jackson, Bernadette Kelly, Lauren Moon,Tara Moon, Quinn Rider, Sally Rider, Lucy Rider, Max Stubs, Jack Stone, Christian Walker, Luke Walker and Samantha Walker. Are all here!"

"I would like to inform we have a new student coming tomorrow so I want best behavior" Alex said

I raised my hand and Bernadette did too. Alex picked me but we said it together

"What's the new students name?"

"Kayleigh Maroon" Alex said then she said...

"I've told her she can stay with you so you're her first ever friend since she's never gotten along with anyone in nursery or year one."

"Okay I will let her play with us we always talk and play under the hllow tree you showed me" I said tapping my nose.

"Okay!" Alex said tapping her nose to copying me.

_**Princapal P.O.V**_

Alex is doing a remarkable job but I think she needs some help with her work so I've hired someone to help. I walked in and told him to wait outside the door and I'll bring him in when he's needed.

"Hello everyone" I said with a smile on my face as I walked in.

Alex was teaching french.

"Alex I have assigned you an assistant teacher to see how well you can teach with one and he will be an extra pair of hands s your job will be easier to handle" I said leading the assistant in.

"HI Nealie!" Lauren exclaimed

"You know your assistant teacher?" I asked

"Of corse she does he's her uncle" Alex exclaimed and then slapped her hand over her mouth and Neal stared at her angrily.

"ALEX! Why did you have to say that?" Neal shouted she shrugged

"Huh? Neal is mummys brother!" Lauren said with a smile on her face where I'm looking like a loon standing there with my mouth hanging open.

_**Rachel P.O.V ( Laurens friend from chapter 4) **_

I feel re-placed by Bernadette. Really Lauren and I used to do everything together but then we were put into differrent classes. I will get her back.


	24. Bitchy, Catty and possibly a bit mad!

_**Bitchy, Catty and evil**_

_**Alex P.O.V **_

I was walking back to the house with Neal and Lauren when a girl who looked like Lauren but was blonde and 60 somthing came up to me and slapped me across the face and screamed in my face. Then did the same to Neal.

"Stay away from my man!" She said then ran away.

"What was that?" I screamed at Neal.

"We used to date. Then I got famous. Then she dumped me. Then I accidently told her that we were dating. But don't worry she's just bitchy and Catty and Evil and possibly a bit mad" He said.

Once we got home I went straight to my room and I played on the piano. It's a hidden talent of mine. I played Love story by Taylor Swift **(I don't own this song) (** watch?v=UU0BuqqDhD8&feature=channel&list=UL **0:00 to 3:30) ( I dont own the vid) **

I think of me and Neal when I played it because it is like my love story. A mixed up one. This girl looked so familiar. So like Susie and when they split up she was 39. Eww Neal started dating when he was like 14. To a 22 year old. Eww. So she was cheating on my dad. Ewwy that whore.

I went downstairs. To the kitchen. There was a note on the door of the kitchen. Saying...

_Hey Alex + Neal, _

_Can you look after the kids oh and Molly's kids are coming over as well as Sasha and Morgan ( Trish's and Dez's children) So on the whole thats 13 children on the whole but dont worry Dez will be here so thats 14 kids. Man thats so many how you'll do it I dunno but I sure hope you will because I'm gone with Austin to a romantic resteraunt. Your really helping me out! _

_- Ally Moon (Never getting tired of writing that) _

Well I'm already tired of reading/ hearing it. I screamed at the paper in my hand and Neal came running. I gave it to him/ he grabbed it and yelled.

**sorry it was short but I need 5 reviews or they'll be short.**


	25. Looking After!

_**Looking After!**_

_**Neal P.O.V**_

We have to look after children. We have to look after children. We have to look after children. We HAVE to look after _children_. I kept saying that in my head till Alex pulled me out my trance.

"Are you okay?" She asked

"We HAVE to look after children. I'm terrible with kids. And there better not be a P.S there." I said then Alex stared at it then smiled awkwardly. "There is one isn't there?" I guessed

"Pshh...No" She grabbed the note tightly in her hand. But when she thought

I wasn't gonna take it. POW! I grabbed it.

"P.S Sasha is three and Morgan is a newborn by six- months. He has to go to bed by seven or six. P.S.S He crys A LOT. And Dez is not taking them home. Your kidding right." I said and then read it again. "I'm not kidding" _C**p. _

We walked into the living room where I sat down.

"Well she could've called me" Just then the phone rang.

**Bold = Austin **

Normal = Alex

**"Hey!"**

"Hi"

**"I just wanted to say that Dez texted me saying to tell you that their leaving now! And Ally laid all the food on the counter and the cooker, Microwave and Fruit-fridge" **

"Okay but very short notice!"

**"We know but we wanted a romantic weekend!" **

"WEEKEND!" I bolted upright from where I was sitting. Tripping in the progress landing face-first to the mat. Thats why theres a mat there.

**"Yeaahhhhh! Sorry about that!" **

"Bye!"

**"I wasn't done talking! Don't hang up on m-"**

Alex put the phone down. Pressing the off button five times to make sure.

Just then there was a loud knock on the door. Followed by one tiny one. There was a ginger man with freckles and a little black haired girl. He was carrying a blue baby basket. Which I hoped was empty but NO such luck.

"Hi I'm Dez!" He said putting the baby basket down and holding out a hand.

"Hi I'm Neal. Neal Dawson!" I said shaking his hand.

"Hey Alex!"

"Dez!" They high fived and then he walked in. Alex took the baby basket. Then the little girl who I think is Sasha tugged on Alex's arm. Alex then put the baby basket down next to Dez.

"You've gotten so big!" Alex said as she saw her.

She then got onto her knees and Sasha hugged her. She picked her up and hugged her as she stood up.

"She is the best girl ever! She gives you a hug whenever" Alex said.

"Great." I exclaimed.

"As Austin may of told you I'm going now! Bye!" He said running to his car and driving away. My eyes widened.

"Thirteen children" I said getting afraid of this night.

Then this little cry came out of the little babys mouth.

"Morgan shut up!" Sasha shouted at him and picked him up. He stopped crying instantly.

Alex then doubled- over in laughter.

"What?

"She's (laugh) Better wit- (Laugh) with kid then yyy (laugh) ...u..u you!" Then she fell over onto her butt.

"Karma" She was laughing even more now.

"Why is that so funny?" Lea and Tara said as they walked the stairs.

Alex stopped laughing straight away.

******LATER **********ON********

"So are you okay so far?" Alex asked as we were washing up and drying.

"Well I haven't even thought about ten different reasons to KILL Austin and Ally yet. So yeah I'm fine!"

Are you lonsome tonight by Elvis came on **(don't own this song) **

"Awkward question but will you dance with me. I love this song"

"It would be my pleasure" I said as we stopped what we were doing and danced.

Our foreheads were pressed together. Alex started to mouth the words of the song. We inched our way closer together. Until there was a little gap in the middle. If we moved a centremetre we would be kissing. She smiled. And the gap was closed. We kissed for what seemed like an hour but was just a minute. We pulled apart. And finished the washing.

"Wow!" We both said before we finished.

"What does this make us then?" I asked

"Well after that I'm never going back to the friend zone. So I hope that we can become more!" Alex said

"So do I" "I guess I have to ask" I said.

"Okay!"

"Do you want to be my girfriend?" I asked

"Yes I do" Alex said and she gave me a peck on the lips.

"Yay" I whispered.

She giggled.

"Alex, Neal! You do realise I've recorded all of that." Lea said waving her dad's camera.

"Okaa- Wait What?"

"It was so sweet!" Lea exclaimed.

"It was." Lauren exclaimed through the other door with her hands in a heart pose.

"Shut up" Alex whined.

_**After the weekend. Austin and Ally are home. **_

"Hey Neal!" Alex said pecking me on the lips as we walked down the stairs being careful not to let anyone see.

We walked into the kitchen where Austin was eating pancakes and Ally was cooking more pancakes.

"Hey lovebirds!" Me and Alex exclaimed to them. Austin smailed and Ally turned around to see us.

"Oh My God! Your so tanned Ally!" Alex exclaimed to her. Aly smiled and did a little twirl.

She sat down with Alex.

"How was the weekend?" They asked

"Okay! You?"

"Oh My god you two are dating now" Austin said

"How... Dah... Hell!" Me and Alex stuttered.

"I may be dyslexic but I can see when two people are dating. 'Cause the girl always ask's what about your weekend like they actually give a damn but really their trying to cover what happened on their day's"

"And I saw the kiss on the stairs" Austin admitted smiling.

"I can't believe this. My best friend and my brother! AWW! We're like sister's in law!"

"What are you talking about?" We asked

"Sorry Ally tends to go off about very, very, VERY long to come later on in the five- seven years!" Austin said.

"I'm her brother and I didn't know that." I whispered behind my back to Alex. She rubbed my arm.

"Sorry about that!"

**Done their together and more Auslly is on the way!**


	26. Dodgeball!

**I don't own A &A **

**Dodgeball**

**Molly P.O.V**

I hate Alex now not really but I am peeved at her. She just took Neal off the charts. And I mean fitty of the charttys so no more datetty's and no more avalibilitys. I wish he was still avalible. This is SO ANNOYING. Now having the knowledge that I no longer have any chance of every getting him. Wait I have a husband. Oh C**p! This is terrible but good 'cause Alex has him so I'm off limits and he's off limits. I love you Alexandra Del' Rosita Diddario. I also love you Ally Lynsday Dawson. Wait no Ally Lynsday Moon. She married my brother. I should know this stuff. Well at least I can ask Tina who she likes. How about I go do that.

"Hey Tinie!" I said walking to her room and opening the door. Alex and Tina were tickling each-other. While Alex was telling her to tell him. Whoever him is? Well no use staring start asking.

"HEY TINIE! HEY ALI'S!" They turned immedietly and stopped.

"I guess you heard all of that?" Alex said

"Hmm. Yeah I did!" I said sarcastically.

"Well I guess you should know that the guy that I fancy is called Robbie" Tina said looking to the ground.

"Your lying! Your telling BS!" I said/ screamed at her jumping onto a chair. Settling my legs over the arm!

"TELL ME!" I yelled.

"Him and I are... going to get... m.. m. I can't do this"

"You two are engaged!" Alex screamed happily. Tina nodded smiling.

Alex and I did a litle happy dance. Then we grabbed each-others hands and started jumping up and down in a circle.

"Are you two done?" Ally said in the doorway.

"Hey Ally!"

"I heard. I cannot believe this you two are twisting the knot." Ally screamed loud enough for the whole house to hear.

"I know right!" Tina exclaimed then Ally's smile faded.

"What?" Tina asked

"Are you sure that you'll last together. I mean not to be dis-respectful but... You've had more partner's than I have children!" Ally said. Tina nodded.

"I know. But I'm gonna try make this work!" Tina said and we all smiled.

"SO do Trish, Dumb, Dumber, Hubby and little mis Myrtice know!" I said checking them off my list with my fingers.

"Who are Dumb, Dumber and Hubby?" Alex asked

"Austin is Dumb, Dez is dumber and Hubby is Neal!" I said to her smiling.

**Thats the end to another chappy! R & R!? :) **


	27. When? Dumber? Who?

_**When? Dumber? Who?**_

_**Tina P.O.V **_

I'm so siked. And excited. And worried. And who is little miss Myrtice? I'm gonna ask her!

I walked around looking for her when I had to stop in the kitchen and video Dumb and Ally making cakes by having a full on food fight. They finally finished and Austin held Ally close to his chest and they kissed. AW. AW, AW,AW!

I coughed loudly. But they didn't stop. They didn't hear.

"Hey have you seen Molly?" They pointed towards the living area.

"Thanks!" I skipped over there. Molly was sitting there with Kayla stroking her curls behind her ears. Out of her face. They were watching spongebob.

"Hey! Do you know who little miss Myrtice- Wait of corse you know you came up with it! So who is little miss Myrtice" I said as Molly looked up.

"It's Alex's sister Myrtice" she said looking down the road and pointing to a house.

"She's there" She said again.

"Oh okay then!" I said walking away.

I walked out the door wearing nothing but a Miso lace mini skirt and a Baggy Beach Jumper saying love me. **(Link on my profile) **I also wore a pair of H&M Slippers. Running down to the house, I fell over, I ran to the door and knock quickly hoping Molly wouldn't notice I was gone.

A little girl with long brown hair opened the door.

"Hi is Myrtice here." She nodded and called her.

The little girl left and a girl with long brown hair and freckles and green eyes came to the door. She was a little bit smaller then Alex but taller then me by a centremetre.

"Who are you?" She asked

"I'm Tina are you Myrtice Diddario?" I said she nodded.

"Whats your second name?" She asked as if she was trying to figure out whether she'd she me before.

"I'm Tina Dawson. Do you know Alex Diddario?" She nodded.

"Why are you here Tina? Wait did you say Dawson?" I nodded and she smiled.

"My god is that you Myrticey" She nodded.

"Tiny!" She yelled and we ran to hug each-other.

This is weird to you but me and Myrtice used to be besties but then she moved to New York.

"But why are you here Tiny?" She asked as we pulled away from the hug.

"I live at number twenty- one across the road"

"That mansion really! I've always wanted to live there!" She yelled but beckoning me in. As I stepped in the little girl was standing there with wide eyes. Myrtice then screamed again.

"What Myrtice?" I asked

"What is that on your finger?" She yelled.

"Oh yeah. I'm getting married."

"To who?"

"Well who have you tied the knot with?" I said beckoning to the little girl.

"Oh I'm not married. I babysit her" Myrtice said calmly. FINALLY!

"Okay then!" I said nodded my head.

"So who is the lucky guy?" She asked as she lead me into a kitchen where a cup of tea was there. She made me one too.

After the tea was done we walked into the living-room. I decided that I would tell her now.

"His name is Robbie. Robbie Webbton" I said. There was a loud knock on the door. I got it with Myrtice.

"Hey I'm Molly Moon. Have you seen or heard of a girl named Tina Dawson I'm knocki-"

"You mean Tiny yeah she there" She said pointing at me.

"Oh how did I not see her?" Molly said giggling.

"What you doin' here?" I asked her.

"Alex is going nuts looking for you!"

"Okay tell her I'll be there in a moment!" I said and Molly nodded and ran to the house.

"Listen do you wanna go to dinner tonight and catch up" Myrtice nodded. She then said...

"I'll meet you at Zweets at nine- thirty. Don't be late Tiny!" She said firmly then smiling and closing the door as I walked out not before waving.

"I'm coming ALEX" I said running to the door straight to the kitchen. The time was six- thirty.

"I'm going out tonight. Okay Auslly!" I said to them as they were starting dinner. They nodded.

I went for a shower. I washed my hair twice. Then actually showered. By the time I got out it was seven-thirty. As I have very, very, very long hair that goes down to my waist it takes and hour to dry and style it but I'm only putting up in a pony tail. When I finished that. It was time to pick the outfit. In the end it was between a Cream & Black Embellished One Shoulder Dress and a You only live once top and a pair of Bardot hannah shorts. Each came with a matching pair of shoes for the dress came a pair of Blink bow heels. And with the top and jeans came a pair of Studded Suede Peep-Toe heels. **(Outfit on profile) **

In the end I chose the Yolo top and shorts with the Studded Suede Peep-Toe heels. By the time I was finished deciding and dressing it was eight. It took half an hour to get there by cab. And it took half an hour to do my make up. Then ten minutes to do my hair again. To get it perfect. I put on some white eye-shadow with light red lipstick and a small bit of eye-liner and mascara. I put on two- brushes of blush. I then finished my hair. It was eight twenty. I'll get the limo instead it's easier if Auslly let me use it.

I asked Ally it I could and she lead me to the limo getting the driver to come with us. I climed into the back and told him Zweets. He'd been there before apparently. When I got there it was eight- fifty- nine. I walked in to Myrtice at a table. Waiting. She was dressed in a BURBERRY LONDON Wool Cashmere Zip Detail Double Breasted Trench over a Essential Tank top. She also wore J Brand MID RISE SKINNY JEAN'S. Then she had some paracell pumps to match. **(Outfit on profile) **

I walked over to her. I sat down opposite her. She smiled when she saw me. A waiter came up to us and gave us two menus. He smiled flirtily at Myrtice. She smiled back the exact same way.

"You two should totally date" I said boardly as I flipped the menu.

**I'll write more tomorrow! Bye! R & R!**


	28. Pasta and Carbonara!

**Auslly Updates!**

**I'm happy I just found out that A & A are having a second season. AHH! **

**And I love Rihanna's new song Diamond. Shine bright like a diamond. Shine bright. Tonight!**

_**I don't own A & A. **_

_**Pasta and Carbonara **_

_**Tina/Tiny P.O.V **_

Myrtice and I had a great time and we got the limo home. Once I was inside I ran upstairs to get changed. It was ten-thirty. I slipped into my Deluxe Checked Shorts Pyjama Set with my H & M slippers.**(Outfit on profile) ** Running back down Austin and Ally were snuggling on the sofa.

"Austin and Ally you guy, Alex, Neal, Molly, Robin, Me and Robbie should all go on a quad-date if thats what its called. And I wanna bring a guest. And no objections. Austin has to invite a cute twenty-six year old. Whos a centremetre taller than me. And it will be on thursday." I said.

"Its a bit sudden when that is tomorrow!" Ally replied.

"No objections please!" I said. I skipped to the phone and called Robbie and Myrtice.

"Hey Robbie you, me, Auslly, Molly and Robin, Alex and Neal with two guests are gonna go for dinner tomorrow. Yeah we are. Austin's paying. Yeah! Okay Bye. Love ya!" I said into the phone.

I then went to Myrtice's. And knocked. She opened it and told her the exact same thing I said to Robbie and Auslly. We said goodbye. And I went to tell Ally and Dumb.

"They both said yes. So I'll just go tell Neal, Molly, Alex and Robin." I exclaimed running up the stairs. All yes's. I told Auslly that too.

"Austin who will you not invite?" I asked slipping in not very discretly.

"Everyone" He answered.

"Good because we're going to Zweet's!" I said then rushing to bed. But I then realised I had ran outside and across a road in shorts and a tank top. With baggy H & M slippers.

_**Ally's P.O.V**_

"Ausitn am I boring?" I asked as I sat up tired from desprately trying to sleep. It was no use trying. I decided to talk to him.

"Austin Moon is sleeping right now but he'll call you back later. Leave a message after the beep. BEEP"

"Austin am I boring compared to everyone else?" He sat up.

"What part of I'm sleeping didn't you get the I'm or sleeping. It's like you and Occupado. What part don't you get the Occu or the pado." He said.

"Sorry hun! But I feel like I am. Am I?" I asked.

Austin laid back down proping his pillow up so he could still stay half- up. If you get that.

"No you're not boring yet you're not as a push-over as everyone else. Your high maitenence."

"Really?" I asked him. Austin nodded.

"Oh okay then" I laid back down drifting to sleep.

_**(at 6 in the morning) **_

I was woken up by Austin laying something on my stomatch. Then sitting at my feet.

"Happy birth-week" He exclaimed to me. I smiled and looked down at the five pancakes neatly stacked on a plate. Austin always gives me breakfeast in bed on the week of my birthday.

"Thank you" I said to him. I pecked his lips and then ate my pancakes.

He led me downstairs after I'd gotten changed. Everyone was is in the kitchen including Evelyn. As soon as I walked in everyone hugged me. Including Evelyn! She never hugs anyone. Somethings going on here.

"Hey Ally happy twenty ninth, Happy birth- week, Happy twenty-ninth birthday Mrs Ally Moon, Happy biwthday Mummy. Happy b-week wife of my brother, Can't believe Alex is just older then you and I'm datin' 'er and Hey Happy -birthweek again" Came out of everyones mouths at the same time.

"Thank you hun's and Neal." I said.

"Hey!" Neal shouted.

I smiled.

"So everyone better get ready because tonight we're celebrating Ally's birth-week" Tina exclaimed.

"What time?" Austin asked.

"Seven- thirty" Tina exclaimed. With that she walked out the door not before saying goodbye. And pulling me with her.

We went down town. We met up with a girl named Myrtice apparently. They've been frinds forever apparently.

We went to all kind of different shops. Tina still hadn't told either of us what we are actually doing.

"Why are we outside a bridal shop?" Myrtice asked before understanding.

"I wanna tell you two something?" Tina said.

"Sure tell us!" Me and Myrtice were getting excited.

"You two are going to be my main bridesmaids so you get to help me pick the wedding dress" She said Myrtice and I started screaming and jumping about.

We ran straight in. Tina followed.

"Hi I'm Tina Dawson I have to be checking out wedding dreses" She said casualy.

We found four that Tina liked. One was a VALENTINO Silk wedding dress but was like 3,000 pounds. Two was a Coast Aston Duchess Satin Maxi Dress which Tina screamed at. Three was a Phase Eight Avery wedding dress. And finally four was a Phase Eight Maria wedding dress. All were beautiful. In the end we went onto Bridesmaids dresses. Leaving the wedding dresses for a few hours probably. **(All outfits are on my profile) **

"Right there are You, Myrtice, Molly, Alex, Lauren, Kayla, Katelyn, Lea, Tara, and no one else"

"So nine dresses!" I exclaimed.

"Lets get cracking!" Myrtice said running to a rack of dresses. Austin apparently knew and dropped off all the girls from the limo excluding Alex who would come later as she had to work on lesson plans.

I saw a Jeane Blush Mimosa Lace Dress, Myrtice found a Alice + Olivia Ophelia Metallic Dress, Molly found a NOTTE BY MARCHESA Strapless Bow Dress. Then we had to help the children pick theirs.

Kayla had her eyes on a Miso Lace Bandeau Party Dress, Katelyn had the same eyes on the dress, Lea and Tara went for a Miso Lace Bandeau Party Dress and Lauren couldn't decide so we looked for ages until we found her a Miso Fit To Flare Bow Dress. In the end the price for all the bridesmaids dresses were 1,728 dollars. **(All are on my profile) **

We went back to the actual wedding dress. In the end it came to the two best we all though were the Coast Aston Duchess Satin Maxi Dress and the Phase Eight Avery wedding dress. The Phase Eight Avery wedding dress was $360 and the Coast Aston Duchess Satin Maxi Dress was $495.

After half an hour Tina tried them both on and we decided that the Coast Aston Duchess Satin Masi Dress had to be worn to the wedding. So the exact amout for everything was $ 2,223.

Tina paid and we walked out with millions of shopping bags. Austin was there ten minutes later to get the bags and us.

The limo for once was full. Every seat except one was taken.

_**Later on **_

When we finally got home it was time to prepare.

**Bye it's late I gotta watch Eastenders!**


	29. Dinner!

_**Dinner!**_

_**Tina P.O.V**_

As soon as Ally, Molly and me walked through the door Alex dragged us up the stairs pushing one of us into the shower room another into the bath- room and me into the other shower room. Once we were done it was five- ten. Alex rushed into Allys as soon as she finished in the shower. We decided to get our hair and make up done first. I put mine up in a simple bun once I'd dried it. Ally put hers in a ponytail. So did Molly. Alex did the same as me.

Alex and Ally still hadn't decided what dress they were going to wear. And it was six we had to be there in an hour and a half so we had to leave in an hour. We still haven't done our make up!

In the end Ally went for a Simply Cherished Dress. Alex went with a H&M Dress. Molly wore a Vero Moda New Rolig S/S Short Dress. I being the simple normal one wore a Tričkový top and Stripe Print Jeans from topshop. With a bow in my hair and a pair of ELIE SAAB Strappy Mid Heel Sandal's. Ally's shoes were Seven Leather Block Heel Knee High Boot's. Alex's were Glamour Galore Heel's and Mollys were Stella McCartney Metal-heel velvet pumps. **( Outfit on profile) **

At five to seven we had all finished and I texted Myrtice to go now without us first. She texted twenty minutes later when we were ten minutes away she's there already. I texted back _10 mins away k! _She replied **kk**.

Once we were there I saw Myrtice and walked over. Robbie couldn't come due to getting ill. Once we sat down Alex still hadn't noticed Myrtice yet. Everyone else had. She was dresses in a Forever New Carrie Tribal Print Tee and the same jeans as me. With her parecell pumps to match.

An half an hour into the meal Alex still had no idea who she was. Then Ally screamed...

**Done! Sorry its short!**


	30. This is it!

_**i dont own A & A**_

_**This is it! **_

_**Myrtice P.O.V **_

Ally bolted up right in her seat and screamed. Alex turned to see what was wrong and I was sitting next to her so she saw me. She then screamed.

"How could be here?" She shouted at me. We both stood up.

"I got invited!" I shouted.

"Why are you here you little waste of time!" She shouted back.

"Because I'm saying happy birthday to my friend ALLY!" I yelled at her.

"You haven't said happy birthday yet?" Ally said to me.

"Oh right! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! What THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE ALEX?" I said than shouted.

"Ally is MY friend!"

"Nu-uh!" I shouted.

"You cant let me have one thing you w****e!" She yelled at me.

"You little b***h!" I said to her.

"I the b***h! I'M the B***H! I'M THE B***CH!" She repeated getting louder each time.

"Okay we get it your a b***h and your a w***e! Now can we finish dinne. Some red- head said at out table.

"Shut up DEZ!" Alex shouted.

"Yeah! SHUT UP DEZ" I repeated. He srunk in his seat to the floor.

"NOW BACK TO MY EARLIER QUESTION WHO THE f*****g invited you!" Alex shouted.

"TINA!" I yelled pointing at her.

"You don't need to point we all know who Tina is" Tina whispered.

"Why?" Ally whispered as soon as Tina finished.

"What?" Alex and I said in unison.

Ally stood at her lip trembling.

"Why? Why? WHY? Why? WHY! WHY! WHY! WHY!" Ally started screaming and pushing chairs and plates to the floor.

Alex and I looked so confused at that point.

"Can't you f*****g get along for a f*****g day! This day has been great but its now really, really, really S**t!" She yelled at both of us.

"Can't you get a life and get a long for my birthday! You two are children. You know I have SEVEN kids and they've never acted like this. Because they actually care and give a damn about each-other. I'm telling everyone that I hate you. I hate you all!" Ally yelled again she was crying now.

"Ally I'm so sorry!" Alex said.

"No I'm so sorry! So sorry I ever met both of YOU!" She shouted running out the door. Molly ran too following her. So did Lauren. Austin got a wad of cash and followed with the kids paying as he left. Tina came up to us both. Me first and slapped us!

"How dare you do that? Can't you forget your CHILDISH bickering for a week slash night? You better of sorted it out by Wednesday or you'll have nothing to do with any of our lives! Got that!" She shouted we nodded quickly and she ran out.

_**Tuesday**_

_**3rd person**_

Nothing had changed yet. Tina wouldn't go near anyone. Ally and Austin left for the day trying to cheer her up. Alex and Neal were brain- storning ideas to get Alex and Myrtice together for Ally. Molly already had an idea and told Myrtice she agreed. Molly also told Alex and Neal they agreed too. It was for the best. Lauren wasn't going near anyone. Kayla and Katelyn acted as if nothing happened. Jonathan had gone to the bathrom when it happened so Alex took him and Jacob home. As Jacob was at a friends that day. Lea and Tara well they hated their lives right now.

All in all the lives they lived were falling apart. It would take a lot of work to build up.

_**Wednesday **_

_**Still 3rd for now!**_

The morning Ally Lynsday Moon woke up she was depressesed. The sound of Austin's breathing calmed her. She was horrified what had happended.

When she went downstairs she found Myrtice and Alex having a conversation.

"Happy Birthday Ally!" They said as she came into view.

"Thanks are you two okay?" Ally said checking their foreheads.

_**Alex P.O.V**_

After Ally checked are forehead she left running for some odd reason.

"I couldn't take another minute of that! I would've killed her ON HER BIRTHDAY" Myrtice's voice got very high when she was anoucinng Allys birthday.

"Why?" I asked

" 'cause being in a room with you is hard enough but being nice to you after all the years is a bit of a challenge" Myrtice said. She then walked out licking the toast off her fingers. Then picking it.

"Hey!" Lauren said as she walked in and took a plate and some bread.

"Thats okay I'll do that" I said putting the toast inside the toaster.

"Have you and Mimi made up?" Lauren said getting a bottle of water from the fridge. She sat in a chair for two minutes. After I'd nodded of corse. We stood and sat in silence for those two minutes. Lauren then pointed at the toaster. I ran to it and took the toast out putting it gently on her plate.

I laid the plate on the table.

"Thank you Alex" She said and I nodded and walked upstairs. Passing Myrtice at the door with Tina.

_**Myrtice P.O.V **_

I walked into the kitchen where a little girl who looked like a minier Ally was half-way through a piece of toast.

"Hi I'm Myrtice" I said grabbing a apple. The little shut the door and I sat down.

"I'm Lauren!" She said sticking out a hand for me to take. I took it gladly.

"Are you and Alex sisters?" She asked I nodded. She sighed.

"What s'up with you?" I asked.

"Why don't you and Alex get along?" She asked straight away.

"We haven't seen each-other since something terrible happened" I told her.

"Forget it then. Mummy always says that you should forgive and forget and put your past behind you, don't have skeletons in the closet, keep you friends close but your enemys closer. Make sure you don't lose people you love" She said to me.

"This.. I don't love her she's urg to me" I said stuggling to find words.

Lauren raised her brow.

"She's urg to me. Weally?" Lauren asked me still having her brow raised.

"Yeah she's urg to me" I replied.

"Listen I'm only five but I'm pwetty sure that whatever Alex has done is so stupid to hold onto. She weally feels sowwy or at least I think she is. But you should be the bigger person. Make her know that you don't care. Even if you still do. But no matter what family will always be there for you. Thwough thick and thin. Alex is family. I may be only five but I know that if you push her away you'll wegwet it for the west of your life. I may be only five but I don't want this family falling apart. I may be only five but I know this and you don't which means you better start learning. I may be only five but I want this family to be happy. I may be only five but I want happiness and forgiveness. I may be only little but I know that if you talk it'll work" Lauren said. She's one smart five year old. **(They were all my own words) **

"It won't work" I said as Lauren put her plate in the sink.

"IT WILL! You just have to try you nit- wit!" Lauren yelled at first then carried on till ni-wit.

"Fiesty" I said to her. She bowed.

"Learn sometime will you. Because its a very good life lesson" With that she walked out the door. Coming back ten minutes later dressed in her casual clothes.

"Hey. You talked to Alex yet?" She asked I shook my head fast and left FAST.

"Shine bright like a diamond **(Dont own the line)**" Lauren said as I left. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"What?" I asked and turned around.

"Shine bright like a diamond" She repeated.

"What does that mean?" I asked

"Tell her how you really feel. Shine bright like a diamond. Shine bright means tell her how you feel. Like a diamond means the truth" She said.

"What in the name?" I whispered to myself. I blinked and she was gone. I turned she was up the stairs or half-way up. How did she? What?

"Ally! Your kid Lauren is weird!" I shouted up the stairs.

"Good Girl Lauren" She shouted back. Lauren clapped her hands and ran upstairs.

Suddenly I was smashed in the nose with a door. I screamed.

"OWWWW! OWW! OW OW Fr****g hell!" I screamed/ yelled/ shouted.

"Sorry I have a key" Tina said to me.

"It's okay" I whispered.

"Are you sure?" She asked. I nodded.

My nose didn't hurt anymore so I let go of it.

"Ow" I said lastly.

Tiny was giggling as well as Lauren.

"Hey! Stop it. That really did hurt" They waved their hands as they laughed for some odd known reason.

_**At the dining table when people give Ally birthday gifts! That was a mouthful! :)!**_

"So Ally who's are you gonna open first" Alex asked.

"I'll open your's first"

"Wait!" I said.

"What?" everyone asked.

"What did you scream at in Zweets?" I asked Ally shook her head and carried on.

"It's not much but I thought it would be a good memory" Alex said as Ally opened a little box. Inside was a picture frame of Ally, Austin, Lea,Tara, Lauren, Jonathan, Jacob, Kayla and Katelyn. They were at the zoo. You could see a tiger walking in its cage in the back.

"Thanks Alex! I love it" Ally said and hugged her.

Next she opened all the twins joint ones. She got one pair of earings and a REAL diamond necklace. Next she opened the boys joint one. She got a red bracelett. Then smarty Lauren got her an anklet. I got her a picture of new york. I heard her say that she'd alway's wanted a picture of the USA on their bedroom walls.

Austin said he was going to get his surprise so we had to come from the kitchen to the living area and closing all the doors. Molly was in on this because when he came in with a big box she closed the door straight away.

"This is from Molly, Tina and I. So here you go" Austin said putting th massive box down on the ground. There were holes all around it. And the lid was fully open. Ally peered inside and held out a little german shepered dog.

**Me: That was Austin's surprise and the person is- **

**Mum: Come on watch Eastenders you missed it last night. **

**Me: Sorry Bye! **


	31. KayleighRassy!

_**I wanna skip a couple of months here because I cant do gettng used to a dog very good. So their naming the dog. **_

_**So in the meantime:**_

_**Me: I'm bringing out Trish **_

_**Trish: I need to get fired from a job here what do you want?! **_

_**Me: Just say it. **_

_**Trish: Fine! Ausllylover21 doesn't own Austin and Ally. You happy now! **_

_**PLEASE READ THE FIRST THING I WROTE ON THIS CHAPTER! WAY UP THE TOP! Thank you come again. **_

_**Kayleigh/ Rassy!**_

Over the past few months Ally was stuck trying to name unknown. It was between Rassy (Austin's idea) and Kayleigh. Lets just say the name Kayleigh came in handy. So there was a new family member.

So All in all here is the family

Ally: Mother of 7 kids

Austin: Father of 7 kids

Alex: Best friend of Ally but dating her brother.

Myrtice: Sister of Alex whos dating Neal ( Ally's brother)

Neal: Ally's brother.

Lea & Tara: Children of Auslly

Lauren: Child of Auslly

Jonathan: Child of Auslly.

Jacob: Child of Auslly

Kayla & Katelyn: Children of Auslly

Tina: Sister of Ally

Molly: Sister of Austin

Chris: Not in the story yet but has been mentioned and will be coming in.

Robbie: Tina's fiancee so like a brother to Ally.

Kayleigh: The dog.

They all join up as you can see.

Six-teen family members.

The wedding day. A week away.

Alex had chosen her bridesmaid dress after Ally's birthday. Tina had chosen to change the date last month as the date that was chosen was on Alex's birthday so they had to change. Robbie visited everyday to help Tina pack. She was moving in with him. Molly was moving into Ausllys house with her husband Robin and her children.

**sorryit was short but I really want you to review everytime you read this. Or THEY'LL BE SHORT!**


	32. Wedding worry's and uh-oh!

**I've realised that queenc is the only one reviewing. So my shoutout goes to queenc Thanks for all the twenty-somwthing reviews you've written it means so much to me that people actually read and like this story. Can everyone PLEASE TRY REVIEW it's really horrible how my sister has 500 odd reviews and her story is 114 chapters long. And I have many reviews but can we make lots of 'em. THANKS ALL OF YA! If you read it TELL ME! I feel like only queenc is reading this story. **

**I will be starting a new story soon it's about a ship that sinks but like it Auslly and about the life of someone. YOU KNOW! **

**I don't own A & A!**

_**Wedding worry's and uh-oh. **_

_**3rd person. **_

Tina Marivia Dawson paced round her office with a phone in her shaking hand.

"Hey Ally, I can't do this anymore. I'm so nervous. What happens if I screw everything up. I can't! I'm telling Robbie. Yes I am, yes I am, Yes I am! Okay call me back when you get this message" She said into the phone. She had just recived some awful news. Tina and fiancee took a test to see if they could have children a couple of months ago and lets just say uh-oh.

Then her wedding worrys started to bubble up in her body. She took her break and ran to the mansion. No-one was home. She ran upstairs and packed some clothes. She came back down scribbling something on a note. Then walking out the door leaving her key there.

~~~~~~~~~LINE BREAK~~~~~~~~~

Once Molly, Alex and Ally walked through the door they saw Tina's key next to a note. Very messy writing was there. Saying...

_Dear Ally, Austin, Alex, Molly, Neal and the seven kids I'm sorry to say this but I can't do this anymore. I'm so worried about the wedding and the news I've heard breaks my heart and I can't let RObbie not get what he wants because of me. A family. Those words are all I want. So does Robbie but I can't let him know that I can't have kids. Listen to your voicemails. Tell Robbie I'm sorry. _

"Oh my god." Molly whispered.

"Come on it can't be so bad maybe it means that tell Robbie I'm sorry that I ate all the cheese" Alex whispered to them.

"OH! Maybe she changed her name to sorry. Like tell Robbie I'm _sorry_!" Molly said.

"I think it means she freaked out and left" Ally yelled at them.

"Don't be so negative isn't it possible that sorry sitting up there right now!" Molly shouted.

Suddenly Neal walked in with Austin and Robbie. **( He's finally in here!) **

"Whats up?" Neal and Austin asked in unison.

"Nothing just a note from Molly! She didn't wanna say it to our faces" Ally lied quickly but she was blinking like crazy.

"Can I see then?" Austin asked going to take the note.

"NO!" Alex shouted slapping his hand away.

"Because now that the hard part of us all squealing is done Molly can say? Right?" Alex lied again. But forming it as a question.

"I just wanna tell you that um... I'm.. um.." Molly stuttered looking at Ally and Alex for help.

"Because she's... PREGNANT!" Ally lied not thinking at all. Molly nodded fast.

"Oh my god! I'm so happy for you" Robbie said hugging her. Molly hugged back gently trying to pull it off.

Neal and Austin did the same. She hugged them gently too at least putting in some effort into her 'pregnancy'.

Tina walked through the door surprising Ally, Molly and Alex. They all squealed and hugged her.

"Hey everyone I want you to know I'm not actually pregnant it was a cover for something for T-T" With that she ran up stairs.

**Thats it the wedding will be in two chapters but I'm trying to build up for something. **

**Oh by the way I've figured out what I'm going to call the story about the ship and the girl and Auslly. It's going to be called The short story of Mary-Anne. I thought of it in history. Weird right. **

**The story is quite like Titanic but it's made up and other stuff is included. Mary- Anne is Ally's sister and she dates Dez for a while thats how they meet. Austin & Ally fall in love you get it now! Good on ya! Anyway the story is quite sad. In the end something happens to Mary-Anne. When should I begin this story I think I will when I have reached at least 35-40 chapters on this story. **

**I really HOPE THAT YOU READ THIS NOTE. IT'S IMPORTANT!**


	33. Wedded Bliss!

_**Wedded Bliss!**_

_**Tina P.O.V **_

It was time, time to get ready. Ally practically pushed Austin, Neal, Jonathan, Jacob and Robbie out the door. Alex had already laid all the bridesmaid dresses on the massive king sized bed in Ally's room. Molly had made a make up room. Kayla had the shower ready with a towel and turbin in her hands. She had run the shower to a tempature I loved. I wonder if this could happen everyday. The wedding was at five on the dot. It was one now. As soon as I finished Allydraggec me into her hair rom which was Alex's room. Alex was straightening the dresses taking any frills out that wern't meant to be there. Molly was testing blusher on some paper. Dabbing every make- up she had onto it. God they were ahead of me.

At about two Ally had finished with my hair. Then I was led to Mollys make up palace. There were so many make-ups there you could paint and elephant. Once Molly had finished that she was about to cover my wrist tatto of COURAGE. I stopped her instantly. I shook my head and checked the clock. It was three-thirty. And it took at least an hour and a half to get to the ceremony! I had half an hour. I tried to put on my dress at least one-hundred times before it actually came on. Then Molly had to get ready. The first five done were the little girls. Then Molly, Alex and Ally. It was four. We rushed to the car I got in first. Then the five girls then Alex, Molly and Ally.

**Short but the wedding is next and I hope to make that REALLY LONG!**


	34. Wedding Don't break twice!

_**I dont OWN A&A**_

_**Wedding/ dont break twice!**_

_**Ally P.O.V**_

It's time! Time for Tina to walk down that isle and get married. Have kids well try have kids and then probably leave. It's her dream to go to different countrys and explore the world. I shouldn't get in the way of that. It's her speacial day NOT mine. She'll go I know!

_**Austin P.O.V**_

Ally's starting to get a little upset. Tina ,or so Ally think Tina is, is leaving most likely. Ally knows she is. But I don't know though I've never been sure of anything. But this I know. This and having seven kids, getting married and agreeing to have Ally's whole family move in with an exception of my little sister which is Ally's family too! So Ally knows Tina'll go!

_**Molly P.O.V**_

W.T.F I mean literally Ally's about to burst, Austins walking so fast he'll be faster then the speed limit forty. I'm probably standing here like an oaf with my arms out like a star ]fish watching the scene. Man Austin & Ally gotta stop this NOW! Everyones head turned to look at me.

"I just said now out loud didn't I?" I asked them all backing into a bathroom embarrassed.

_**Neal P.O.V**_

GOD is it just me or am I the only calm one here! On the outside always all on the outside. Inside I'm screaming! Alex hasn't cme out of the room yet and the wedding is in three minute's.

"NOW!" Molly yelled suddenly making me jump.

"I just said now out loud didn't I?" She asked us all backing into a bathroom.

What in the name!

_**Alex P.O.V**_

Everyone is acting like mad people except for me! I act like nothings going on! _In the bathroom. _(Hint: My sarcasim) I'm acting fine/ normal/ fine/normal and FINE! Okay cut the crap I'm freaking out here! I won't even cme out out of the bathroom snd luckily these things are sound-proff. OR! I hope these things are sound proof as I've scramed like ten times. Molly backed her way into here. Weird.

"Hey!" I said she waved closing the door quickly after.

"What's up with you scardo?" I asked.

"Fine. Oh and you suck at insults!" She spat back.

"Okay!" I whispered to myself.

"Physico!" I whispered to myself again loud enough for her to hear.

"HEY! I don't actually give a s**t! YEAH I DON'T GIVE ONE little tinnie tiny S**T! GOT THAT!" She yelled starting to go a bit mad.

"Whatever" She said more calmly then pointing her head in my direction a minute or so later as if I was supposed to say something back.

"What? Fine I give up with you! GOT THAT NOW!" I yelled at her pointing my head in her direction widening my eyes.

"Whats with you sour face? We're or we were having a sivolised conversation" She said saying civilised wrong but pronouncing it as siv-olis-ed.

"Don't you know how to say civ-ili-sed?" I asked.

"Yeah of corse!" Molly said.

"Say it!" I said back

"Sivolised! Sivo- siv-siol! URG!" We laughed together and finished smiling.

"How come we hate each-other? Because I dont wanna!" I asked. Molly shrugged.

"Do you wanna be friends? I mean we could have some laughs!" She asked. I smiled.

"I'd like that. I'd like that a lot" I said.

"Wait I know that we JUST became mates but could we have one MORE hate fight before I c-c-r-y -Cry!" She said pretending to sniff.

"Sure! YOU leaf-blower!" I yelled.

"PULL DRAINER!" Molly shouted.

"TWIG SNAPER!" I said laughing at my poor remark. Molly laughed too. Gangnam style blared from my phone.

"Sexy Lady! Woh, woh, woh, woh!" **( I don't own this song! But whenever I hear this with my friends we get up and go Yeah Sexy lady! Its so funny cause we fall over since we rush to do it) **

We both laughed and decided after a minute we would go out. But still this wedding is...

_**Everyone but the kids and Tina & Robbie.**_

This wedding is hectic.

_**3rd person**_

Austin & Ally, Trish & Dez, Alex & Neal, Molly & Robin, Lauren & Jonathan, Kayla & Katelyn & Jacob, Lea & Tara and Myrtice & The waiter dude on the dinner for Ally's birthday at Zweets who Myrtice invited walked down the isle. A minute after Tina came down in her clean, clear white wedding dress or in Myrtice's case her CCWWD.

Once Tina got down the isle the priest began.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honourable estate, instituted of God, signifying unto us the mystical union that is betwixt Christ and his Church: which holy estate Christ adorned and beautified with his presence and first miracle that he wrought in Cana of Galilee, and is commended of Saint Paul to be honourable among all men: and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of God. Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace.

I REQUIRE and charge you both, as ye will answer at the dreadful day of judgment when the secrets of all hearts shall be disclosed, that if either of you know any impediment, why ye may not be lawfully joined together in Matrimony, ye do now confess it. For be ye well assured, that if any persons are joined together other than as God's Word doth allow, their marriage is not lawful.

Robbie, wilt thou have this Woman to thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honour, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?"

"I do" Robbie answered.

"Tina, Wilt thou have this Man to thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?

"I do" Tina answered.

"Who giveth this Woman to be married to this Man?"

Tina and Robbie then they give their troth to each other in this manner. The Minister, receiving Tina or her father's or friends hands, shall cause Robbie to raise his right hand to say the same as the minister.

"I Robbie take thee Tina to be my lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight thee my troth" Robbie said.

They loose their hands; and Tina with her right hand taking the Man by his right hand, shall likewise say after the Minister,

"I Tina take thee Robbie to my wedded Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I give thee my troth." She then said.

They again loose their hands; and Robbie shall give unto Tina a Ring in this wise: the Minister taking the ring shall deliver it unto Robbie to put it upon the fourth finger of Tinas left hand Robbie hlding the ring there,and taught by the Minister shall say,

"WITH this Ring I thee wed: In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen."

"BLESS, O Lord, this Ring, that he who gives it and she who wears it may abide in thy peace, and continue in they favour, unto their life's end; through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen."

"OUR Father, who art in heaven, Hallowed be thy Name. Thy Kingdom come. Thy will be done, On Earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread. And forgive us our trespasses, As we forgive those who trespass against us. And lead us not into temptation, But deliver us from evil. For thine is the kingdom, and the power, and the glory, for ever and ever. Amen. I now pronounce you husband and Wife you may now kiss the bride" **( I skipped some as I got board of the speach) **

Tina & Robbie kissed and walked down the isle. Everyone following. Unknown of a familiar face to the Dawson's. Does the word WAIL'S ring any bells. Let's just say Ally knows after searching for her dad she saw him behind his head.

At the dinner everyone was having a blast. Talking, laughing, having a little drink but thats when the unexpected guest appeared.

"Hey Tina can I talk to you for a minute please outside?" Tina nodded to Ally as she'd asked.

"What?" Tina asked keeping her permanant smile on.

"You might wanna rub that smile of your face!" A person from the side said.

"Chris is here!" Ally said quickly widening her eyes.

"WHAT!" Tina screamed.

"Yeah I'm here" The voice said again.

"Who are You" Ally asked Tina turned expecting Chris but it was someone else.

"Your husband Austin is looking for you" He said to Ally.

"Oh thanks" The guy walked away.

"See ya!" Ally said walking off.

"Hi Hun!" Ally said to Austin who was talking to Alex and Neal. Well kind of Alex she was talking to Molly but you know!

"Hi!"Austin said pecking her cheek.

"What do you want?" Ally asked rather rudely to him but smiling.

"Chris is here! You do know that right?" Neal & Austin asked in unison. Ally nodded.

"Your gonna have to face him sometime" Neal said.

"Huh? Your one to talk Mr. who was afraid of me till you five" Austin look confused at Ally's remark.

"Why?" Austin asked.

"I was afriad that she'd eat me." Neal said truthfully.

"I used to be REALLY MEGA fat" Ally said.

"Yeah you couldn''t have your ears pierced 'cause our dog Sally had to get Knee SURGERY"

"Really?" Ally asked clueless.

"You were the two hundred and seventy pound eleven year old who rode her" Neal said. **( I dont own this comment.) **

They all laughed even Ally.

**Thats it! Chris is quite nice but he did somein'**


	35. After So CHRIS!

_**I dont own A & A **_

_**After so... CHRIS!**_

_**Myrtice P.O.V **_

It was time to get into our normal clothes if we wanted to. Tina did,Ally did, Alex did, All the guys did, Molly did, all the kids did and I did. I could of just said everyone did but thats too normal DUH?! I'm not normal though I never will be! So... I. D. C is I dont care! After so...

"CHRIS!" Ally screamed at a man about a year older then her but they looked so alike.

"Wow! What up eith you ALLLLY!" he said smiling and she started hitting him with a book.

"Woah Ally who is this Chri... Wha? He's fit!" I whispered to her as I saw a older BOY version of Ally.

"1. Chris is my idiot jerk of a brother 2. Wha isn't a word and 3. EWW EW EWWWW EW EW EW EW EW EW AND EWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEE!" She whispered then whispered/yelled.

"He dont seem like a jerk or an idiot. I'm Myrtice." I said twirling my hair holding out my hand.

"And he's gay!" Ally said shaking out hands. Chris nodded and shrugged.

"You dont hate him 'cause of that do ya" I asked.

"No!" Ally said. I nodded.

"Why then?" He asked her.

"Oh Martini's! gimmie one!" Ally said running off.

"Okay then is it Chris?" I asked he nodded.

"Okay then I gotta go now to my sister Alex. Bye" I whispered bye very quietly so he would think that I was flirting but I just wanted to get the hell outta there! I don't knw him that well for all I know he could be a pedo! I need to take care and caution.

"Bye!" Chris said.

_**I wanna skip a few months as I dunno how to carry this part from the next chappy! :) **_


	36. Nelxe!

_**I don't own anything!**_

_**Nelxe!**_

_**Molly P.O.V**_

Alex, Tina, Ally, Lauren, Myrtice, the two sets of twins and I sat in the massive place we call a living room. Alex had slung her legs over a chair reading a fashion magazine she didn't want to put on her glasses as she was afraid I would make fun of her.

**5 minutes earlier**

"Alex if your having trouble reading get your contacts!" I said to her when as she was struggling to read a magazine.

"Alex doesn't have contacts!" Ally said at my sudden outburst.

"What she told me she did?" I said to Ally.

"She wears glasses. Why'd she tell you that?" Ally said

"I dunno? Why Alex huh?" I said smugfully.

"'Cause you'd make fun of me!" Alex said factfully.

"Probably! But you should still wear them no matter what it'll help you! I can stand that I think?" I replyed

"I can live with it!" She exclaimed getting annoyed.

"You sure?" I asked

She turned her head looking angry.

"I live with you don't I?" She answered angrier then she looked.

"Okay if your so sure?" I replyed.

"Yes very!" Alex lowered her voice and made it sound scary.

"Okay then!" I exclaimed

**End of flashback**

Thats what happened to make her leave her glasses off.

We had started deciding Alex and Neals couple name.

"Nexle!" the two sets of twins said.

"Nealaex!" I shouted

"Neal plus Alex!" Ally said.

Everyone stared at her.

"What I like that you two are happy but I'm still creeped out about my best friend and my brother?!" She exclaimed to all of us.

"Nelaxe!" Tina and Myrtice said.

"Nelxe" **( Pronounced: Nelcks) **Lauren exclaimed.

"Can we all just stop?" Alex said.

"What?" I asked

"Your all putting a label on the relationship like we're getting married and you have to say the name at the speach! I don't want you to do that!" Luckily Neal was at the shop with Austin and Robbie and Chris of corse as he would not like what came out next out of Alex's mouth.

"Oh My God I do!" Alex exclaimed slapping her hand over her mouth.

"I wanna marry your brother! I wanna share the same room as your brother! I wanna have kids with your brother! Load up the Land Rover I wanna be a soccer mum!" Alex yelled at Ally jumping up.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! C**P! S**T! Fri****g hell! NO! Oh this is gonna ruin everything!" Alex cried.

"It's okay just take little steps okay! Ask him if he wants to share a room for a start it's not much as you live in the same house! Huh? It's gonna be fine!" Ally said to her going over there as well as the rest of us.

"Okay that seems easy enough! Wait what happens if its too soon."

"Its won't be!" I said to her.

"Okay then I'll ask but what do I do if he doesn't want to." Alex said putting more and more reasons not to.

"For god sakes woman you live in the same house what the hell?" Myrtice and I both yelled getting frustrated at her standing up we pushed a chair over. When I saw the giys coming.

"Everyone shut up go back to your seats they're back! Talk about somethin' else!" I shouted jumping into my seat falling out of it in the proccess or actually missing it.

"What do we talk about?" Ally asked.

"I dunno your smart-ass kid Lauren!" Myrtice said. Lauren smiled smugly.

Neal, Austin, Robbie but no Chris walked in.

"Hey!" Ally said. Neal signaled for her to be quiet. He snuck up behind Alex and kissed her cheek.

"Hi" Alex said softly. He said it back.

She smiled.

"AWW!" I let out of my mouth by accident.

"What?" Alex asked hiding any fact that she was nervous.

"It's adorable to watch you its like watching my old cat liking a crisp bag but cuter" I said trying to think of something I'd seen that this topped being cute. I failed.

"Okay then!" Neal said. " I'm gonna put the shopping in" He said handing Ally a shopping recipt like usual. Alex nodded.

"Wait when you finish that can you meet me in my room please" He nodded as Alex finished.

"You gonna ask?" I asked her she nodded.

"Good Luck!" I said to her as she went to her room.

Five minutes later Neal went up and once I heard the door close I ran up to listen.

_**Alex P.O.V**_

When Neal came up I felt sick. Like I was gonna throw up of nervousness.

"Hey!" he said I smiled.

"I have something to ask you and I'm really nervous to say it. I thought I was going to have a fit before you got here. I did bang my head against a wall five times so I wouldn't die right after I ask and if you wanna say no- Okay my question?" I had started to ramble.

"Yeah?" Neal said I turned.

"Sorry I don't wanna see your reaction when I do this! Do you wanna share the same room?" I said Neal turned me to face him.

"Okay!" Neal said.

"Really?" I asked my voice going high.

"Yeah I was gonna ask you but I was too nervous." He said

"So yay!" I shouted. I heard a little squeal and a quiet s**t from the door. I grabbed my soft stick thingy. I opened the door and saw Molly. I wacked her across the head with it playfully.

"OW!" She screamed. "What the hell is wrong with you?" She said smiling. I raised the soft stick thingy thing.

"So..." I nodded.

"He said yes!" Molly yelled down the stairs.

"YAY!" I heard all of them shout.

**Thats the chapter! Sorry I haven't updated**


	37. Wiser Then Ever

_**I dont own anything**_

_**Wiser Then Ever!**_

_**Tina P.O.V**_

"Okay me, Daddy, Robbie and Uncle Neal are going to the park now!" Kayla said happily

"They agreed to that?" Alex said to Neal.

"One word.." He said "Cries of a three year old!"

"Thats six words!" Ally said.

"The word was cries I just added some other words." Neal said

Allys mouth did an O shape she then smiled at him. Kayla gave Ally a hug to say goodbye she then walked out the door.

"Excuse Me Missy!" Molly said pointing at us all.

"Oh okay!" Kayla said giving us all hugs. When she got to Alex, Alex tensed up a little then gave her a hug. Kayla went to the front door.

"Hey you gotta wait for your two brothers yet. Laurens already there with the two sets of twins and Myrtice." Neal said to her.

Once they came down and walked out Alex put her head in her hands.

"What is wrong with me here?" Alex screamed into her hands.

"I dunno really but I could list a few things.. like your really agressi- Nice!" Molly said to Alex's death glare.

"Think VERY wisely when saying this!" Alex threatend.

"Okay what do you THINK is wrong?" Ally asked.

"I wanna be a soccer mum STILL! Your smart-arsed kid OH" Alex shouted jumping up.

"Not ALL of my kids are smart-arse's you know!" Ally said.

"Yeah they have Austin as a dad!" Molly said.

"Excuse me I forgot my keys! But I'm a bit shaken by Alex's comment!" Austin said with a foot out the door.

"Oh My God how did you get in?" Alex yelled.

"Window, back window!" Austin said as if it wasn't a big deal.

"But whatever! What is going on with you?" Austin asked Alex.

"Um... I wanna marry Neal and I wanna Load up the Land Rover since I wanna be a soccer mum STILL!" Alex said. We all nodded.

"Oh okay then." Austin said walking out quietly and unknown by Alex until she heard the door.

"Wait don't tell him!" Alex said running to the door. Revealing an empty drive-way and path as she opened the first door.

_**With Austin! Austin P.O.V**_

"Hey! You know Robbie just went for Ice-cream and about ten woman came up to me saying your kid is so cute! They pointed to Lauren if you wanted to know" Neal said smiling.

"Wow thats ironic!" I said

"Why?" Neal asked.

"'Cause um.. Alex wants-" I started

"Hey! If you dare- Oh sorry wrong people!" A woman said.

"Thats okay!" I shouted to her.

"Anyway what did you wanna tell me?" Neal asked.

"Alex wants kids with yo- you." Neals eyes widened and well he fainted.

Robbie came about two minutes later when I was on the phone to Alex. FUN!

_**Alex P.O.V**_

Gangnam Style blared through my phone ten minutes after Austin left. **(Don't own this song or singer) **

I answered straight away as it was next to me.

**(****Austin ****Alex)**

**"Hello"**

**"Hi"**

**"Um.. I gotta tell you that Neal fainted after I told him that you wanted kids with hm"**

**"WHAT! If you were not married to my best friend then god help me!" **

He hung up on me. I grabbed a pair of boots and ran down to the park.

First I slapped Austin. Second I asked how long he'd been out.

"TEN MINUTES NO THOUGHT TO CALL AN AMBULANCE HUH? Nit-wit" I whispered and shouted.

He called 911 straight away. They told us to check his air passages to see if he was still breathing. He was thats one down. They also told us to losen his clothing, especially his shoes any belts or a collar. We did so. They got there two minutes later. They took him in a gernie **( I don't know how to spell that so I guessed.) **

I went in the Ambulance van with him, Ally and some Ambulance dude. Once we actually got to the hospital Ally and I had to wait outside the room for a few minutes. They had to get an oxygen machine hooked up as apparently when you faint you lose some oxygen or Neal did.

"These guys are wiser then ever" I said suddenly. Allys head turned.

"Thank you" A doctor walking past said.

"Thats okay" I replied.

I changed my ringtone from Gangnam style **(Don't own) **to I Am Not A Robot by Marina and the Diamonds **(Don't own this song or singer) **I played the song once then turned off my phone.

By that time a doctor walked out.

"He's going to be fine, But he's still out he can come home now or soon today aswell as a home nurse" He said.

"Can we go in?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Thank you" I thanked the doctor. He nodded. We walked into a loud annoying continued beep every second.

BEEP!

"Oh My God" Ally said slapping a hand over her mouth.

"What Ally?"

BEEP!

"I've never in all the years I've seen or even known him" Ally said

BEEP!

"Seen him so weak" She said again

"Apart from when he had a heart-attack that was pretty bad!" Ally said again

BEEP!

"WOAH! Wait he had a heart-attack?" I asked. She nodded.

"When?" I asked

"Few months, maybe six months ago" She said.

BEEP!

"So this would be pretty bad since he's fainted?" I asked.

"This IS pretty bad!" Ally asked

"I'm gonna asked what caused this to happen?" I said.

BEEP!

I walked out to the doctor we'd just seen about to come in.

"Oh! Um... Hi!" He waved at me while saying.

"Hi! I wanted to ask you what caused him to faint?" I asked him. He looked through his clipboard he was holding.

"Well there was two possible things that may of caused him to faint. One was a bit of shock. Two was apparently a blood swell to the brain so quite serious but we eased the swelling and he should be fine" He said to me. I slapped my hands over my mouth.

"Thank you" I said and told Ally. The doctor gave us another minute before he checked Neal. My phone rung. It was Austin. I declined and texted him.

**Alex- Bold **

Underlined - Austin 

**Sorry I declined I am at the hospital with Als :( Hope Neal is going to be okay! xxx**

Oh Okay We are on are way which room is it? :( I hope that too! x

**It's room 213. And it's St Parks Hospice! :) : ( x**

K Thanks and We're here now! Room 213 right? 

**Yeah. Say the word Dawson or my last name and they'll show you the way :) xx **

Gotta go we're in now! :) 

**See You! :~( **

Two or three minutes later Austin, Myrtice, Tina, Molly, Robbie and all the kids got there. Chris came another two minutes later.

**Saddened It's been 20 minutes since I've seen Neal even in his hospital bed. :~( **

It'll be okay you know that :( and how do you do the crying key! I can't do it. 

**: ~ ( Without spaces! xx**

:~( Thanks! :) :~( 

I put my phone away now. The doctor had asked us to call a home nurse at this point. He had come out to tell us Neal can come home now. So I called the woman. She would be there in five minutes. So would we.

_**Later on**_

We had gotten Neal into his room. I wanted to sleep in there that night. It was only six- thirty but I still had a nap there. I was tired. Very! Once I had woken up Neal was still out cold. It was eight- forty five.

I asked the nurse of any change. She had told me he had made a few words appear out of the blue nostly my name. But nothing else.

I stayed there by his side till nine before I went for dinner. I then realised that after I'd made my dinner I wasn't hungry. Just upset and in need of something to do. Thinking something had happened when I was gone I ran back up. Nothing had happened yet not even a movement. It was depressing. I brought three glasses of water. One for me. One for Neal if he woke up thirsty and one for the nurse.

She thanked me for the water and ushered me over to her. I got a seat and we talked. When out of the blue she said...

"You really love him don't you?" She asked.

"Yeah I do why?" I said.

"Because I can tell. Most or everyone would leave them not wanting to see the person. But you stay here leaving for two minutes before running back up like lightning. I mean litterally you looked like there was a massive fire or someone was chasing you in a playground. Thats what I'll call you.." She said.

"What?" I said smiling at her.

"Lightning. Or Fire like lightning" She said nodding at the second one.

"Okay then and you Life saver" I said giggling.

I then heard a little high pitched squeal. I told her I'd be back in a minute. I ran downstairs to a Lauren with Myrtice running around. I ran back up to the nurse checking Neal.

"Sorry. He had started to move so-" I ran to the two.

"Really!" I squealed. She nodded.

It was ten- thirty and I was very really tired. So I slept as soon as a strand of my hair hit the baby soft pillow.

_**At two in the morning**_

_**No one point of view**_

Alex had been asleep for exactly four hours before she felt movement beside her.

"Alex!" Neal whisperd to her tierdly.

"What Neal?" she whispered tierdy. "Wait Neal!" She said sitting up.

"Hi!" Neal said smiling.

"Oh my god NEAL!" She squealed.

"Yeah" He said again.

"Your AWAKE!" She squealed again. She actually cried really. Throwing her arms around him and hugging him like there was no tomorrow.

"Yep!" He said.

"One minute. Let me get the nurse." She said running out.

"NURSE, NURSE! ALLY!" Alex screamed running around the mansion.

"What?" A sleepy nurse shouted.

"NEAL'S AWAKE! HE'S AWAKE! COME ON HE'S AWAKE" She shouted to her. Alex then realised she had been running around wearing one of Neals old shirts that was very low. Or the nurse did.

"I'm COMING!" Nurse said annoyed but ran to her where Alex led her to Neal.

"Neal! She's here!" Alex said running in jumping onto the bed.

"Who?" Neal asked.

"The nurse!" Alex said to him.

"Hm.." Neal hmed.

"We had to get a house nurse" She said while the nurse walked in.

"Oh okay.." Neal said smiling. "Just happy to be awake!" he whispered to himself.

"Good! She hasn't left your side since you got back here. Thats what wives do I guess." The nurse said.

"We aren't married!" They said in unison.

"Really! Thats a flipin' bet lost then!" The nurse joked with them. They laughed.

"NEAL!" Ally shouted running in with Lauren following ten seconds after. Jumping onto their bed hugging him.

"That has to be your daughter otherwise thats an actual bet lost" The nurse exclaimed. They shook their heads.

"Well if your doctor asks she is. Okay!" The nurse said again.

"Okay!" They all said laughing.

"By the way can you not say me as the nurse. Call me Lacey" Lacey the nurse said.

"Okay so I'll call you if anything ever happens" Alex said.

"Good!" Lacey said.

"To anyone!" Lacey added.

"I feel very Feminine here can I get a guy in here" Neal said triying to pry Lauren's arms off his neck. Giving up he huffed in frustrantion. Right now he had his arms round Lauren.

"I lost a tooth today!" Lauren said showing her gap between her bottom two teeth.

"Wow that was a big tooth huh?" He said. Lauren nodded happily. Neal laughed.

"You'll be fine but I recommend you rest. So the little one has gotta get some sleep for her last school day" Lacey said shooing Ally.

"Come on Lauren you gotta go" Alex said. Lauren shook her head.

"You gotta!" Neal said.

"No!" Lauren said.

"Come on. Uncle Neal needs to sleep and so do I you'll see him all day in school and at home." Ally said walking back in.

"No!" She said again.

"She's made up her mind she ain't leavin' at least not now. Maybe later but then she'll wake you up" Ally said

"No he must rest" Lacey said firmly.

"Do you mind her staying here tomight?" Ally asked. Alex shook her head. So did Neal.

"Okay then one second" Ally took Lauren away from Neal for a second.

"If we let you stay you can't leave in the middle of the night your Uncle REALLY needs to sleep OKAY!" Ally said. Lauren nodded leaping into the middle of the bed.

"Night Lauren! Night Neal! Night Alex! Night Lacey!" Ally said walking out.

"Goodnight to you all!" Lacey said walking out also.

"NIGHT!" Neal & Alex said in unison.

"Good night Lauren. Night Neal"

"Night!" Lauren whispered

"Night Lauren. Night Alex"

"Night!" Lauren whispered again.

_**At eight in the morning**_

Right now in Alex's world all that mattered was that Neal could go through the day.

Right now in Neals world all that mattered was that Alex could get what she had wanted. Kids. He was going to tell her that if thats what she wanted then thats what he wanted.

"Hi" Lauren said as Alex and Neal walked into a quiet kitchen.

"Hey" Alex said.

"When are we going?" Lauren asked

"In a few minutes we're just having a brekfeast bar each knowing you, you wanna see Cian." Alex said.

"Maybe.." Lauren said trying to put her plate in the sink. Neal took it from her and put it in the sink.

"Okay we're going" Alex said.

"Finally!" Lauren said putting on a pair of shoes.

"You could've done that two minutes ago!" Alex said to her. Lauren shrugged.

"Come on big guy and little gal!" Alex said to the two **( In chappy 23 Neal becomes assistant Teach xx) **

Once they got to school Cian was waiting at the door as usual. Neal walked in first then Alex by then half the students had followed in.

"Let's take the register! Cian Andrews, Clarke Andrews, Lily Andrews, Abigail & Callum Beckton, Ellie Ellis & Faye Ellis & John Ellis, Cassidy & Claire Jackson, Bernadette Kelly, Lauren Moon,Tara Moon, Quinn Rider, Sally Rider, Lucy Rider, Max Stubs, Jack Stone, Christian Walker, Luke Walker, Samantha Walker and our newest student next to... Lauren is Celia Carlson" "And everyone knows Mr Dawson" Alex said

Cian put his hand up.

"Yesh Cian" Alex asked

"Are you Mrs. Dawson since you and Neal are going out"

"No... And how- Talk to me later. Wait your coming over aren't you since you were patnered up with Lauren for maths. So yeah I'll talk to you then." Neal said

"But-" Cian started

"English everyone!" Neal said loudly.

"We have five minutes" Bernadette said

"What are you cops?" Neal asked them all.

"Ok English!" Alex said

"But-"

"Really" Alex said ushering them out.

"Okay then!" Alex said sitting down. A girl walked in.

"Miss Diddario?" The girl said knocking on her door.

"Yes Rachel?" Alex asked

"Could I speak to you at break?" Rachel asked.

"Yes Rachel" Alex said

"Are you okay?" Neal asked

"Honestly?" Alex asked him. He nodded.

"I feel like s**t!" She whispered to him.

"You coming down with somthin'?" He asked

"I don't think so. I need to sit down!" Alex said sitting down.

"Sit go on!" Alex said again grabbing another chair.

"I have something to tell you" Neal said

"Yeah?" Alex smiled

"When Austin told me that you wanted kids with me I was shocked but then I saw you with Lauren and I decided that maybe we should-"

"Wait I don't want you to say shouldn't yet I don't want you to say something you don't mean or want" Alex cut him off.

"Maybe we should have kids." Neal said.

"When we're married you mean?" Alex asked.

"Soon!" He answered.

"Really you'd do that?" Alex asked. He nodded.

"Anything!" He answered.

"Oh! My! We're actually gonna do this?" Alex said/ questioned.

"Yeah I guess!"

"Oh by the way do you really see yourself in a Land Rover saying thats my kid in a soccer Tee!" Neal asked.

Alex playfully slapped his chest. He acted hurt.

"Love you" Alex said.

"Love you too" Neal said. Alex pecked his lips.

"Do you think that we should tell everyone soon?" Alex asked.

"Soon and by that I mean when your three months along and we're in Mexico" Neal joked.

"Seriously!" She slapped him playfully again.

"Soon and over text when we're at work and your three months along" Neal joked again

"I'm obviously never getting a serious answer outta you" Alex said turning to not face him.

"Sorry! But seriously when your three months along?" Neal asked and appologised.

"Two"

"Three"

"TWO"

"THREE"

"Two"

"Three"

"Three" Alex said

"Two C**p" Neal said

"Two and a half then!" Neal defended

"Two!"

"Two and a half"

"Two!"

"Really?"

"I'm the one that will carry the child I dec- f**k it Two and a half!" Alex said.

"Power of the Dawsons!" Neal said.


	38. Old Bully Forever Bully!

I don't own anything!

_**Old Bully/ Forever Bully!**_

_**A/N: Sozzy! I LOVE RYLAN CLARK AS A SINGER!**_

_**Alex P.O.V**_

I sit in Neal and I's room which I'd moved into. I'm listening to popular by wicked the Kristen Chenoweth I like it much better. I sang it in high school **( Don't own Wicked or Popular) **I still remember that. I was queen bee at my high school.

_Flashback_

_3rd person_

_An 16 year old Alex Ellie Didario strode down the halls of Soficanse Halls_ ( I Made in up) _in her red and green christmas cheerleading outfit with two other christmas looking cheerleaders. Sure it was November but at Soficanse High School they were always in season. _

_"What is going on here?" Alex shouted at her two followers desperatly trying to keep up with her through the crowded halls. _

_"I know right! One second!" A Clara Biners shouted to her. Standing on a school stair step she yelled to everyone. _

_"DO ANY OF YOU KNOW WHO SHE IS?" She yelled pointing at Alex. Everyone looked at her and made way. _

_"Thanks Clara! What help are you Aubree?" Alex shouted at Aubree Dafilers. Aubree looked PETRIFIED at her glare and shouting voice. _

_"I cannot get myself ruined I have an audition today!" She shouted to everyone. _

_"Losers" She muttered under her breath. _

_"Don't be so harsh at least we've moved! Where as you still look like a slut?" A girl from the back stepping to the front said. _

_"GET AWAY FROM ME! I want to at least look presentable not like... you!" She said cheerfully but adding the bitch tone to it. _

_"You think your all that don't you!" The girl shouted. Alex nodded happily. _

_"And you suck! So what?" Alex asked happily again. _

_"I'm saying I'm proud to be who I am and you.. well you will regret what you're doing here?" Alex smiled smugly. _

_"Tell everyone WHY?" The girl shouted. _

_"Never I'm NOT going back down." Alex screamed. _

_"TO WHAT!" The girl screamed back. _

_"TO BEING PUSHED ASIDE ON A LOCKER! TO HAVING SLUSHIE FACIAL'S! LIFE SUCKED BUT NOW I'M SOMEBODY AND NOBODY IS BRINGING THAT DOWN! GOT THAT?" Alex screamed with all her might. _

_"We used to be friends. You had everyone on your side. Where's that? Your now just a.. everyone will say it with me! COME ON!" The girl yelled around. Some hesitated. _

_"A STONE COLD BIACH!" They all yelled at the two. _

_"Z now!" Alex screamed. A bunch of tough footballers came down the steps with massive cups. They all chucked one at half the school each. One handed Alex a cup. _

_"This is what you get for messing with me!" Alex said to the girl. She dumped the cup on the girls head. The contense spilled all over her hair. Blue cold SLUSHIE! _

_"AHHH!" The girl screamed. _

_"Bye!" Alex said happily. _

_She left to the auditorium where she auditioned as a singer. _

_"Hi! I'm Alex Ellie Didario and I will be singing Popular from the broadway show Wicked." The man nodded at her. _

_"Whenever i see someone less fortunate than i, _

_and let's face it, who isn't less fortunate than i? _

_my tender heart tends to start to bleed. _

_and when someone needs a makeover, _

_i simply have to take over! _

_i know i know exactly what they need! _

_and even in your case, _

_though it's the toughest case i've yet to face, _

_don't worry, i'm determined to succeed! _

_follow my lead, _

_and yes indeed, you will be... _

_POPULAR! you're gonna be popular! _

_i'll teach you the propper ploys, _

_when you talk to boys, _

_little ways to flirt and flounce, ooh! _

_i'll show you what shoes to wear! _

_how to fix your hair! _

_everthing that really counts to be... _

_POPULAR! i'll help you be popular! _

_you'll hang with the right cohorts, _

_you'll be good at sports, _

_know the slang you've got to know. _

_so let's start, _

_'cause you've got an awfully long way to go! _

_don't be offended by my frank analysis, _

_think of it as personality dialysis, _

_now that i've chosen to become a _

_pal, a sister and advisor, _

_there's nobody wiser! _

_not when it comes to... _

_POPULAR! i know about popular. _

_and with an assist from me, _

_to be who you'll be, _

_instead of dreary who you were...uh, are. _

_there's nothing that can stop you, _

_from becoming popular... lar... _

_la la, la la! _

_we're gonna make you pop-u-lar! _

_when i see depressing creatures, _

_with unprepossessing features, _

_i remind them on their own behalf _

_to - think - of _

_celebrated heads of state, _

_or specially great communicators! _

_did they have brains or knowledge? _

_don't make me laugh! _

_they were POPULAR! _

_please! it's all about popular. _

_it's not about aptitude, _

_it's the way you're viewed, _

_so it's very shrewd to be, _

_very very popular like ME!"_

_The man applauded standing up as well as her followers. _

_"Thank you! I hope you consider me for the school?" Alex said hopfully. _

_"I will! Next up is... Myrtice Didario" The man shouted. Alex went to go watch her sister perform. _

_"Hello I'm Myrtice Didario and I will sing Blow Me One Last Kiss a version that Glee has done!" __**( Dont own) **_

_The man smiled at her. _

_White knuckles and sweaty palms from hanging on too tight_

_Clenched shut jaw, I've got another headache again tonight_

_Eyes on fire, eyes on fire, and they burn from all the tears_

_I've been crying, I've been crying, I've been dying over you_

_Tie a knot in the rope, tryna hold, tryna hold,_

_But there's nothing to grab so I let go_

_She squeaked again. _

_"One more I'll get it right I promise" The man stood up. _

_"I'm sorry Myrtice but in broadway they DON'T mess up. Your sister will be perfect and on tact" He said walking off. _

_"I HATE YOU ALEX! YOU DID THIS! YOUR SUCH A BULLY!"_

_"I never said anything!" _

_"ACTING PERFECT!" Myrtice said. _

_"Sure 'cause bullying is perfect for people" Aubree said. _

_"Sorry!" Alex said. _

_"I'm never going to forgive you" Myrtice said. __**( Thats why they resent each-other on Ally's birthday dinner) **_

_"You screwed it up! TWICE! I didn't. I'M SO SORRY FOR DOING IT RIGHT!" Alex yelled walking off. _

_End of Flashback_

Thats why she hated me. Twelve years ago I got into the school, Myrtice didn't, she was torn. I went onto singing I made tons of money and I still do. I wrote exactly sixty- seven songs before I gave up. Went onto teaching had a great run but they don't last forever.

Kayleigh came to my lap obviously it was time for her walk. I went off ill today I was so upset as on this exact day eleven years ago I made a girl do the unthinkable. My bullying and tormention caused her to hang herself. I hate myself for it. That girl that made a fit I made her go blind with rock salt in a slushie. This is also the day that my mother killed herself. I HATE THIS DAY.

I regret what I did the girl had said that so MANY TIMES. It was when I made a girl go blind that I stopped. The other girl made me think. This one stopped everything. Thats the only thing I'd ever hide from Neal.

**Ever.**

**Hey everyone its me THATS THE END! :) Bye **


	39. Breakup Back together!

_**I have gone SELECTED MUTE so I won't be so chatty even here! I don't own anything!**_

_**Breakup. Back together!**_

_**Alex P.O.V **_

I walked into a filled kitchen with seven neatly stacked letters on a table all adressed to Neal.

_Neal Dawson _

_45 Highlife Road _

_KT8 57G _

_Hello Neal, _

_We want to offer you your own buissness you had asked for. We agreed to you having this but there is a condition. We have to move you to New York where you were before. Get back to me please! _

_Rita Salaey _

"Why are these here?" I asked

"Neal might be going to New York.." Ally said in tears.

"But he'll only go if... if.. if you" Molly, Myrtice and Tina said.

"Come with me. And I know that you love it here. So I'm" Neal said almost in tears.

"Not going to New York. I'm staying here! But I then changed my mind and I have to go this is really big." Neal said again.

"Your going.." I asked.

"Only if you go" Neal answered me.

"I have to go then. I'm not having you leave me. Not now if you have to go I'll... I have to stay here. You have to go its so big I can't belive it."

Neal shook his head.

"Not if you don't go."

"You have to!"

"I can't!"

"You have to its massive."

"But we're in the middle of trying for a family and frankly I don't wanna leave in the middle" He said.

"But we're not in the middle are we" I said quietly.

"What?" Ally asked.

"We're at the end" Neal asked.

I nodded.

"You're pr.. pregnant!" Neal asked. I nodded. He picked me up and spun me around in a circle.

"Okay back to we're in the middle, No we're not" Ally asked.

"We started trying like six months ago and I found out last week. And I'm three months along" Alex said.


	40. Mine- Taylor Swift!

_**I don't own anything!**_

_**Mine- Taylor Swift!**_

_**3**__**rd**__** Person **_

"_You made a rebel of a careless mans careful daughter, you're the best thing that's ever been mine..." _Alex sung while the karaoke version was on the radio, well through the speakers, earning a couple of complaints to come from neighbours. Mad neighbours, possibly, maybe!

"You're good! You should take singing as a job" Ally said quickly like she wanted to get something out of her head and make Alex do it instead of her.

"Kay! What do you want?" Alex asked.

"Um... Well ... You know my cousin Angie" Alex nodded.

"Well! She's giving' birth and we got to get there."

"I'm sorry! I can't do that for her" Alex replied.

"Just get your coat"

"Fine. I'm driving though"

"_Crap!" _Ally said in a hushed tone.

"Kay!"

_**At the hospital**_

"I hate hospitals. There so depressing. I've been here two to many times this week" Alex said to Ally.

Tina, Myrtice, Robbie, Austin, Neal and all the kids are here" Ally said to her.

"You'd think someone's died or something. Or it's a family reunion" Alex commented.

Once they'd sat down Ally, Neal and Austin went in. A woman with twins walked past Alex and Myrtice and Tina.

"Twins" Tina said sadly.

"This is so unfair! She gets two and I don't even have one!" She yelled at Alex.

"OH MY GOD! This isn't a parachute it's just a paper bag" Alex said going over a chair.

"Don't attempt to be funny" Myrtice said.


	41. I'm A Celebrity, Get Me Out Of Here!

_**I don't own ANYTHANG!**_

_**I'm A Celebrity, Get Me Out Of Here!**_

_**3rd Person**_

"I think its pointless" Alex said to them all.

"What I'm a celeb?" Neal asked her.

"Yeah, I mean STOP VOTING FOR HELEN! She can't do all the trials, It's boring watching her chicken out. It's not her fault but I'm pissed off" Alex exclaimed. Getting out of her current posistion of Neals arms around her with her legs inside his. Laying down casualy. She sat up.

"True!"


	42. Christmas Lists And Rebecca!

_**I don't own ANYTHING! **_____

_**There will be NO Alex or Neal in this just mentioned. **_

_**Christmas Lists! Oh God **_

"Everything is going well" Molly said awfully cheerful.

"What's going on?" Ally asked.

"Well Witty and Fitty are on holiday; Tina and Robbie are with them. Myrtice is in London and Austin's at the shops."

"And kids are at school" Molly said in two- parts. Over whelmed that there were NO kids.

"But their making Christmas lists?" Ally half questioned.

"How do you know?" Molly asked.

"Who's Witty?" Ally asked.

"Alex why ... OH!" Molly said getting the hint slowly.

"Yeah Witty" Ally replied.

"Okay!" Molly said.

"And guess what she asked me to do?" Ally said

"What?" Molly asked.

"Find out why the hell you're so happy?" Ally said.

"My friend Rebecca is coming to town and she needs a place to stay" Molly said.

"Well that was easy" Ally muttered to herself.

"That's the first sign to madness" Molly pointed out.

"She can just stay here if she wants we have enough ro-"Ally ignored her but then got cut off.

"NO! No, whoa! NO!" Molly shouted.

"Buts she's your friend!"

"One sec" Molly said whipping out her phone.

_To: Sister in- law/ Ally_

_From: MollyM245_

_Yh and she's annoyingly annoying_

**I'm sure she's NOT THAT BAD!**

_But she is!_

**SHUT UP!**


	43. Alex meets Rebecca:):(

_**I dont own anything. **_

_**Rebecca and Alex meet/ You were right. **_

_**Alex P.O.V **_

"Hey Everyone I'm back from Spain!" I said walking into and empty house.

"Neals here too" I said again.

"We got you all gifts!" I gave up. They all came running. Including a woman with black hair, dark skin and brown eyes.

"Hey, I'm sorry I don't know you. I'm Alexandra but you can call me Alex. And this is my boyfriend Neal! Nice to meet you" I said.

"I'm Rebecca Harrington but you can call me Becky or just Reabecca" Rebecca said.

"Okay then" Molly exclaimed walking off with her gift.

"Thanks Alex" the rest of them said. " And Neal" they said again walking off.

"Seems they always forget you" Rebecca said.

"What?"

"They always forget you. The guy, Neal, idiots" Rebecca said snarkily.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what stuck it's way into your-"

"Alex shut up" Neal said while pretending to cough inbetween his words.

"Sorry Neal" I said. "We don't know what has stuck its way into your pale white a**e but I know it's not pretty but I bet you its prettier then that little pissy attitude of yours. I thought that you were gonna be nice but _not really_" I said the last part a bit high pitched. Only to prove a point.

"Whatever. I just met you,but, by the look of a six month stomach poking outta you I think that hes only dating you because your a whore and he got you preggers so he was loyal and stayed. Or at least thats my theory" Rebecca insulted her.

"Your a bit of a home-wrecker aren't you. Going around INSULTING MY life and my girlfriend." Neal said.

"Neal its okay if she insults me but if she insults the baby your a dead woman" I said to him.

"What are you going to do then? WIth a pregnant belly you can't do much. Can you?" Rebecca said walking off.

"Shes right. I'm absolutly useless I can't even run up the stairs."

"No your not useless! Your normal for a woman" He joked with me.

"Your such a sexist pig" I joked.

"And your a sexist pig's loveing and beautiful pregnant girlfriend" He said


	44. Hurry!

_**Don't own anything**_

_**Hurry**_

_**3**__**rd**__** Person **_

"Just hurry up" Alex said to Molly.

"With what?"

"Kicking Rebecca bitch"

"What?" Molly asked Alex.

"Well first you kick her up the ass then you kick her outs here and to France" Alex told her.

"Why?"

"She's annoying the heck out of me. Everywhere I go she's there making comments. Next week there'll be a baby here and I DONNOT want her here just please get rid of her." Alex said.

"I'll do it, if you want" Lauren said from the doorway.

"You annoyed to huh?" Molly asked.

"Yeah! No one calls me cute."

"What'd you do...?" Alex asked

"I bit her!"

"You owe me ten." Alex said to Molly.

"You guys bet on what I'd do didn't you?" Lauren asked. They nodded.

"Rebecca Bitch!" Alex screamed to her.

"What?" Rebecca said coldly.

"GET OUT, LEAVE, I'm kicking you OUT!"

"Fine!" She then walked off.

"That was relatively easy." Alex commented.


	45. SO SORRY!

_**I am SO sorry I CANNOT update as much as I used to as I have my NEW school and it's so hard there. I'm also getting migraines, a cold, losing the use of my voice and I have pains up my left and right arms. So it's harder to type. And think. And not sneezing on the computer. SOZZY!**_

_**I DONNOT OWN A&A**_


End file.
